


白浪

by FrozenHatchling



Series: 黑潮白浪 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHatchling/pseuds/FrozenHatchling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is a pirate. Long ago his impregnate mother was taken by the merepeople. Jason decided to take his revenge on these sea monster. His aim is a young red-tailed mereman, Tim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《白浪》与《黑潮》为联动篇章。  
> 先阅读哪个都没有问题，各自独立成篇，只是共享世界线。  
> 目前均已完结出本，贩售在最后一章末尾Note。

 

        Jason Todd的人生从他有记忆时起就是一个恶劣的闹剧。  
  
　　他那海盗老爹和其他不幸的同伴一样在他很小的时候就成了吊死鬼。当海军把绞索套在那可怜兮兮的男人脖子上时，他痛哭流涕地念叨着自己还有老婆和孩子要 养活，只有这种时候他才能想起自己的责任。行刑官听了后点点头，熟练地把那男人和他船上其他所有嚷嚷着自己有家要养的恶棍们一同吊死了。他们的尸骨一起被 挂在海角上，脖子上吊着“这就是海盗的下场！”的牌子，随着海风摇摇摆摆，不再分得清谁是划桨船奴谁是尊贵的船长。  
  
　　Gotham这座城市对弱者毫不仁慈。Jason不得不通过扒窃养活他母亲和老爹留下的最后一点遗产——他那尚未出生的弟弟或妹妹。他学会了走街，扒 窗，摸索值钱的镶金钮扣和宝石胸针，或仅仅是一瓶能治疗感冒的薄荷炼金水和坚硬的面包棍。Jason为那些值钱或不值钱的破玩意付出了很多伤疤，还有另一 重他不愿多想的恐惧：迟早他们会把Jason送到他老爹送命那个绞架下，为了帮他这样营养不良的瘦小孩体面的吊死，还会在他的脚踝上系上沉重的石块。他们 会在他和其他人的尸骨上挂好另一块牌子：“这就是盗贼的下场！”  
  
　　他偷来属于贵族的挂坠，献给他的母亲，虽然他的母亲只想将之变卖换成一小瓶鸦片膏，或者只是更多面包。Gotham是一头怪兽，他们糟糕的小家庭已经 挣扎在它张开的大口边缘。Jason只知道他们还未彻底被剥夺自由与尊严，不是那些被放逐在地下瘟疫区的贱民，只能栖身于死去多年的僧侣的埋骨窟中。  
  
　　如果说这样糟糕的日子中还有什么让Jason不至崩溃，那就是他还有亲人，他那迷恋于鸦片膏的母亲和她腹中的婴儿。Jason爱他的家人，因为别无所有。  
  
　　现在Jason就是主持这个家的男人了。他不希望自己的家人继续被Gotham所折磨，特别是那尚未出世的小生命，明明可以得到一个更好的开端，而不需要像自己一样被这暗无天日的港口生活毁掉。  
  
　　那是Jason人生中第一个伟大的目标，他要带自己的家人离开Gotham。  
  
　　在他母亲即将生产之前，Jason终于把他们弄上了开往外域的船。没人知道外域确切是怎样的，他们只说那里完全不同于Gotham，Jason将之视为一个再好不过的描述。他们终于要摆脱Gotham了。  
  
　　而Gotham没有放过他们。  
  
　　傍晚出发的船在新月升起时遇到了风浪。那不是自然的浪潮，水波下有着长长鱼尾的精怪甚至不屑于隐藏。它们发出非人的尖啸，呼唤更大的风浪。Jason惊恐地看着海妖和巨浪一起拆毁了他们的船，吞噬所有落水的人或牲畜。他开口尖叫或是怒吼，却只尝到苦涩咸腥的海水。  
  
　　海妖拖着Jason的母亲沉入了深渊，连同那个尚未出生的婴孩。Jason永远记得，就在他眼前，那些人鱼仰头发出胜利的啸叫，合声与呼啸的烈风合为一体。它们环绕着吞噬了Jason母亲的漩涡依次沉入海中，庄严得仿佛是某种让人毛骨悚然的仪式。  
  
　　Jason失去意识的时候手仍旧牢牢扣在一块漂浮的木板上。他以为自己也要一同死去，海洋却没有收下他。  
  
　　这场人生闹剧中的第一个高潮，就是当Jason再次睁眼时，发现自己被冲回了Gotham的岸边。  
  
　　他无法逃离这个糟糕的故乡。  
  
　　那些码头上的人指着他高声嚷嚷，本来他们在争抢那艘沉没的航船上被海流送回来的一些值钱玩意，却发现了漂荡在碎木板间的Jason。他们把他捞上来， 一些管理航船的人给他灌了点朗姆酒，好让Jason能说出那艘遇难船的名字。然后事情就结束了，他们简单地记下昨晚出发往外域的船只因遭遇风暴沉没于 Gotham海域中，没有人相信是海妖颠覆了它。  
  
　　Jason不得不重新走入那个他即痛恨又无法摆脱的城市中。唯一的区别是，现在他一无所有了。  
  
　　因为不再需要每天回家照顾母亲，Jason也没有多少理由留在陆地上了。海军不招募他这样的孩子，海盗则来者不拒。Jason和其他几个境遇类似的少年一起成了海盗船上的药猴儿，负责搬运炮弹，在船上的地位位于被锁在底层的划桨奴隶之上，而在清洗甲板的下级水手之下。  
  
　　每个小孩在刚上船时都是这么过来的，Jason无可抱怨。海盗船上的法则比军舰更加残酷，但这也意味着只要你能不被发现的杀掉那个欺负你的水手并将之 推入漆黑的大海，第二天早上说不定你就能直接代替他的职位。Jason学的很快，即使不需要谋杀上级他也会随着年龄增长成为更优秀的船员，接手那些关键岗 位。但他的野心和悲观始终同时存在着：总有一天我会成为船长，拥有自己的船——总有一天我也会被吊死在老爹那个位置上，到时候这狗屎人生就可以结束了。  
  
　　似乎吊死的结局离他更近些。在Jason来得及成长为一个更优秀的船员前，他所在的海盗船遭遇了Gotham领主的舰队。Wayne家的海军，那些曾经吊死了Jason父亲的人，现在也要来制裁他了。  
  
　　Wayne家的长船完全不是他们以往打劫的那些商船，待宰的肥羊，那是令人恐惧的猎手，装备优良，训练有素。海盗在接舷战中一败涂地。 Jason勇敢地挥着短剑冲向带头杀上海盗船的领主，而他所祈求的不过是一个利落的死亡，这样就不用和其他脏兮兮的吊死鬼一起被挂在海崖上展览了。  
  
　　而那领主不负所望的利落接下了Jason的攻击，下一个动作就折了他的手臂。短剑掉落在甲板上，Jason等待着致命一击。他没有回避即将到来的死亡，仍旧睁大眼睛瞪着领主同样湛蓝的眼珠。他将正视着他的敌人死去。  
  
　　但Jason等到的却是一句话。  
  
　　“……小子，你才多大？”  
  
　　“十岁。”Jason从牙缝里挤出这句回答。其实他并不确定，在母亲和未出世的亲人死去后他便懒得计算这种无谓的数字了。  
  
　　“你很勇敢。”  
  
　　他似乎见到领主微笑了。笑意并非挂在嘴角而在那双蓝色的眼睛里。  
  
　　Jason的人生闹剧的第二个转折点，就是他在最绝望的时候得到了另一个家。  
  
　　领主没有把他带到绞架下，而带回了Wayne家的庄园。在那里，Alfred照顾他的生活，而Bruce把他训练成更好的战士。除了舒适得令人惊奇的 羽毛被子和温暖的壁炉，他还有一个地下溶洞中的秘密码头。Jason在领主的船上得到了一席之地，作为Bruce的养子也是他的得力助手，保护他曾经憎恶 的Gotham。  
  
　　Jason知道这座城市仍旧无可救药，它黑暗、混乱又危险，就像Gotham周边的海域。但他和Bruce所作的将能帮助和过去的他一样的人，保护这座城市的受害者，让父亲不必被绞死，让母亲能留在孩子身边。这比当一个海盗船长更有意义。  
  
　　那几年是Jason最珍贵的记忆，在他糟糕透顶的其他人生组成部分中间闪闪发光。  
  
　　——然后那个疯子和他着火的船夺走了这一切。  
  
　　当重伤的Jason随着整艘熊熊燃烧的火船沉入海中时，他发现一直以来离他最近的结局就是死亡，而从没有别的。  
  
　　Jason Todd的人生果然还是一场恶劣的闹剧。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
  
　　Tim在他有意识的时候起就是一尾人鱼了。  
  
　　他没有其他同类关于岸上的诡秘记忆，也不那么惧怕阳光和金属。他的尾巴是人鱼中绝无仅有的深红色，属于致命的火焰而非大海的颜色。那些年迈得尾巴上的 灰鳞都失去了光泽的老人鱼告诉Tim，这是因为他诞生于一场特殊的仪式中，但仪式的目的是什么，人鱼们却从来没有追究过。  
  
　　那些年迈的人鱼小心翼翼地将金属环绕在Tim脖颈上，它们对那银白的细链散发出的金属味道厌恶又畏惧，红尾的幼子却毫不在意，就像接受正午的阳光一样接受了那个小小的挂坠。  
  
　　“母亲”，那些人鱼这样说到，一个对他们而言不应存在的名词。而对于Tim来说，母亲就是颈上的金属。  
  
　　另一尾蓝黑色的漂亮人鱼教会了幼小的Tim属于万物的语言，现在那些走在陆上的生灵已经忘记的古老语言。那尾人鱼就成为了他的兄长，一种人鱼间前所未有的关系，代替了本该有的转化者和幼子之间的关系。  
  
　　Tim和新出生的幼鲸一样在宁静温和的浅海中学会了游泳。那尾蓝色的人鱼托着他，尾巴贴着尾巴，手臂环着手臂，让Tim跟随自己在水中翻转，上浮，下沉，细密银亮的气泡像珠串般跟随他们的动作延伸。  
  
　　然后Tim被带着前往更深的海域，越过那些被色彩明亮的软珊瑚、水螅和海扇覆盖的海底阶梯，滑落到长着白色冠臂的海百合和纤细脆弱的肉食珊瑚树的海床 中。在那里，Tim听不到遥远的海面上波涛涌起又摔碎的浪声，耳边只有另一尾年长的人鱼贴合着自己游动的声响，驱散了他第一次潜入深海的恐惧。  
  
　　即使当Tim已经不再是一个幼儿，他们有时仍旧会那么做，蓝尾和红尾的人鱼交缠着游过像花一样舒展的海葵丛，一个带着另一个，就像一场亲密的游戏。  
  
　　还有那些古旧的沉船，往往倾斜的依靠在险恶的暗礁身边。它们在久远的过去便栽倒在海底的沙面上，敞开了船舱，暴露出龙骨。珊瑚和海藻覆盖了巨大的骨 架，也像是一种转化，让它从人类的工具变成了人鱼的宫殿。Tim就是那个幽深又曲折的宫殿的主人，一个骄傲的小王子在他飘舞着水草和海葵的殿宇中穿行游 过。那是Tim从小游玩的地方，海星攀附在他宫殿的廊柱上，海胆和贝类滚落在他的房间中。他清楚每一个闪亮的硬币或奇异的头骨堆在哪个角落，他知道哪里最 能遮蔽洋流和捕食者的视线，被当做鱼卵的育儿房。在Tim更大的时候，他终于见到了海面上的船，尚未沉没的巨大木头宫殿，载满人类的船。  
  
　　在那么多同类中，唯有Tim不惧怕正午阳光的直射，只有他见过万里无云的晴朗蓝天，以及阳光下波光粼粼的海面，巨大的人类木头房子鼓着白帆顺风航行。 他们高声吆喝着陌生的语言，有的人攀在高耸的桅杆上，左右就是飞行的白鸥。而Tim就在远处看着那些脆弱的生物乘着自己的木头壳子在不属于他们的领地上游 荡。  
  
　　对Tim来说，他们还不是猎物，更像一群尚未能沟通的有趣生物，就像从未理会过他的鲸群一样，因为Tim还没学会发出正确的声音呼唤它们。Tim喜欢 在白天悄悄追踪那些长船，他记下了Gotham的码头，看到了海盗岛的船坞，快乐地猜测那些水手用陌生语言进行的谈话中是否有自己的身影，一个红色长鱼尾 的小男孩，偷偷藏在白色的浪涛后窥视白昼的人类世界。  
  
　　而有一天，那些人类的其中一个落入了海中。  
  
　　当时没有其他人鱼敢接近那片海域，因为其上的一条长船熊熊燃烧，只是火光几乎就能灼伤他们的眼翳。Tim在水中仰望着海面上橙红的火光，热浪顺着光芒融入冰冷的海水中，在他周身灼烧。  
  
　　红色的小人鱼看着那燃烧的木头堡垒在海面崩塌散碎，一个人影坠入水中。  
  
　　跌入Tim视野的是个少年，浑身上下几乎无一处完好，几乎像那木头房子一样支离破碎。落水者残破的身躯在水中缓缓下沉，终于脱离了火热的炼狱，却将要永远消失于冰冷的海中。  
  
　　而在少年和死亡的深海之间，只有一尾幼小的红色人鱼，瞪大眼睛的Tim。  
  
　　他伸出双手，拦住下坠的少年。  
  
　　和自己完全不同的温热躯体撞进了Tim怀里，他几乎是惊奇地拽着那个半死的少年。一只苍白冰冷的手贪婪又好奇地摸索过他的面庞，Tim惊异于在那火焰 舔舐过又被殴打得青肿的躯体下，血流依旧温热。人体的温度和阳光洒在鱼鳞上的触感不同，也与致命的火焰不同。那少年仅剩无几的鲜活生命扩散在Tim的臂弯 中。  
  
　　他快要死了——Tim鲜明的意识到——和其他跌入海中的人类一样。  
  
　　海豚会做的，Tim也能做到。幼小的人鱼摆动鱼尾，拖着少年游向水面。  
  
　　他们远离了红色的火光，也远离了漆黑的深海，但宝贵的热量还是在海中散失了。Tim还太小了，他被转化的时间对于人鱼来说还那么短，甚至不到十个年 头，以至于他还没能记下不同季节洋流的方向。所以Tim不会参与围猎，也没有尝试过用自己的嗓音蛊惑一个人类，更不知道如何拯救一个人类。  
  
　　最终Tim只能把这个已经一脚跨入冥府的少年交给另一个人类，他们应该会拯救自己的同类。  
  
　　Tim想到了一个他经常观望的地方离得并不远。一个聚集着各种带帆木头房子和吵闹人类的海岛，有乱七八糟的沿岸酒馆和壁垒森严的环城，岛上的灯火彻夜不息，喧嚣从未断绝。  
  
　　红尾巴的人鱼带着了无知觉的少年游向了海盗岛。


	3. Chapter 3

　　3.  
  
　　Jason Todd的人生闹剧并未在他15岁的时候就此打住。似乎每逢绝境，命运又会慷慨的对他伸出橄榄枝。但对Jason来说，他被剥夺了那么多东西，即便偶尔承蒙好运的一点点恩赐，也不再可能重新变得完整。  
  
　　Talia的部下在海边发现了他，原本那应该只是一具冰冷的尸骸，但身边却跟着一尾人鱼。传说中的精怪就那么暴露在阳光下，跟随着周身白色的波涛起 伏，手中拖着那少年残破冰冷的身躯。在Talia的部下来得及接近他们之前，那苍白的孩子回到了海中，波浪瞬间隐去了他红色的长尾。被留下的少年由浪涛送 上了海滩，他被带回了Talia的堡垒中，因为尽管浑身是伤，那毫无疑问就是Gotham领主的养子。  
  
　　“他本来应该已经死了。”Talia抱手站在一边，看着手下最好的医师努力修补残破的少年，“那人鱼肯定对他做了什么。”  
  
　　没有人知道在海中发生的事。Jason的恢复能力超乎寻常，但仍旧花了一个月才睁开眼。  
  
　　他从死亡的怀抱中挣脱，回到人间，却发现自己躺在敌人的堡垒中。  
  
　　在Jason沉睡的时候，Gotham放弃了继续搜寻他的下落。Bruce亲自抓住了Joker，但没将他送上绞架。领主在逮捕Joker时本能直接扼死这个凶手，却还是将他交给了公开审判。  
  
　　“他们曾绞死了我的父亲，却不愿为我复仇！”Jason一拳砸在床边的力量震落了矮桌上昂贵的玻璃器，他尚未长好的伤口因暴躁的动作而再次撕裂，红色在衬衣上晕染开。  
  
　　“因为他是一个疯子。”Talia按住他的动作，“Bruce有他不切实际的原则，即便是你的死亡也不会撼动。”  
  
　　不管Talia是否曾想过要将Jason送回给Bruce作为一个示好，或单纯的当作筹码，她知道现在Jason已经回不去了。  
  
　　在燃烧的火船中死去的是Gotham领主的儿子，从海中死而复生的是另一个愤怒的Gotham受害者。  
  
　　“你想去外域吗？”  
  
　　Talia看着Jason眼中的愤怒被另一种伤痛取代。她知道Jason的母亲如何死去，尽管在少年被送到她的海滩上之前，Talia自己也并不相信人鱼的存在。  
  
　　“为什么我会想去？”Jason再次捏紧了拳头，“让那些该死的海妖把我也带走吗？”  
  
　　Talia还没来得及告诉Jason正是人鱼将他送到了岸边，现在她也不打算解释了：“在外域有能帮助你的人。无论你想复仇……或是继续下去。”  
  
　　于是Jason第二次出发前往外域，这回身边不再有家人，而由他的敌人领航。  
  
　　当他走上Talia的私掠舰时，远在Gotham的海崖之上，Bruce和Alfred在家族墓园中埋葬了Jason的一套制服。一方沉重的石碑为他竖起，天使在其上展翼。  
  
　　他在自己的葬礼之日出航。


	4. Chapter 4

　4.

　　Gotham并没有因为失去Jason的保护而变的更糟，也没有因为Jason的死亡变的更好，甚至没有人因他而死。那个凶手一次次越狱，Bruce再一次次将他打得鼻青脸肿浑身骨折的扔回水牢中，却没推翻审判结果杀死Joker。

　　Jason离开了Gotham五年，发现世界依旧，除了已经没有自己的位置。

　　Bruce真正的亲生儿子早于Jason回到了Gotham，一个训练优良并且不会犯下愚蠢错误的副手。Jason已经不想追究Talia到底对他隐瞒了多少，他只知道那女人救了自己，却往亲儿子人头上挂了悬赏，想必Talia不会介意Jason在怒火中将Damian和Bruce一起杀死。

　　当他作为一个潜入者溜进曾经是他家一部分的地下溶洞时，Jason看到自己过去的一套制服像遗像般被保存在秘密码头中。

　　“一个好士兵。”Jason完全能想象Bruce会对着自己留下的小马甲那样说。

　　——而不是一个好儿子。

　　他没有心软。即使竭尽全力，Jason依旧只能和Bruce打得不分上下，还有那个张牙舞爪的恶魔崽子也给他添了不少麻烦，其中最令人怒火中烧的莫过于他直呼Bruce为父亲。Damian当然有权那么做。

　　Jason要打破笼罩整个Gotham的Wayne家的规则，为此他不惜毁了这个令人寒心的家乡。然后他发现对Bruce最有效的打击并非破坏Gotham的航路和港口，而显然是杀死他的亲儿子，那个骄傲的取代了自己的小恶魔。

　　最终，Jason在一个暴雨倾盆的夜晚站在Wayne家族墓园中，在高耸的海崖边缘，在自己那竖立着展翼天使的坟墓边。深红的天幕倾洒下成吨的暴雨，击打在静默的大地和躁动的海面上。Jason手中劫持着Damian，他的弧刃匕首架在那小男孩继承了al Ghul和Wayne两重高贵血统的脖子上。

　　而在他对面，那强大恐怖的Gotham领主也不过是一个痛苦的父亲。

　　“如果我杀了这小子，你会为他复仇吗？”

　　Jason隔着沉重的雨帘冲Bruce吼到。

　　“如果他死了，你会找到新的代替品吗？来啊Bruce，如果你还想救他，就只好杀了我！”

　　锋锐的刀刃在Damian颈上压出鲜红的痕迹，又迅速的被雨水冲淡。Bruce踏前一步，那磐石般的面容终于为他的儿子们的裂开一道痛苦的缝隙。

　　“父亲，你不需要为我那么做。”

　　Damian开口时颈上的血混着雨水将领子染成了粉红色。那一刻Jason的怨愤突然全部成了一种自我厌恶。

　　他怎么能夺走Bruce的儿子，就像小丑曾经让他和Bruce生死相隔。

　　Damian在Jason恍惚的瞬间猛力向后一撞，手臂牢扣着想杀死自己的兄长的胳膊，不让那把匕首立刻划开喉咙。Jason带着Damian一起坠下了海崖。他们牢牢连在一起，和暴雨一同落下，撞进了黑潮翻涌的海中。


	5. Chapter 5

　　5.  
  
　　Jason Todd的人生似乎失去了目标。  
  
　　他的复仇失败了，他也无法回家。怒火燃耗了他好不容易从命运手中抢下来的生命。小时候Jason曾猜测自己会以一个小偷或海盗的身份被吊死；然后他认 为自己如果活得足够长，终将获得一条自己的船；再后来他把当Bruce的儿子和副手作为自己的人生，直到他发现自己轻易的被打败，再被取代。  
  
　　而最微妙的是，由于他活得足够长，真的获得了一条属于自己的船。  
  
　　“虽然严格来说，这艘法外者号是Kory的，尊敬的Redhood船长。”  
  
　　他吊儿郎当的掌舵手Roy如此评论。Jason思考了两秒钟要不要往那欠揍的笑脸上来一拳，然后一如既往的决定不浪费力气，毕竟他说的其实没错。  
  
　　大种姓堡垒将他训练成一个优秀的刺客，一个强大的战士，Ducra却没能熄灭他的怒火。最终Jason从外域回来时，仍旧只想当一个复仇者。但最终他已经不知道该向Joker还是Bruce复仇，或是让怒火点燃整个Gotham，他那待他如此不善的家乡。  
  
　　从结果上来说，半年前他从海崖之上坠落，只是再一次逃离了Gotham。那可真是个糟糕的伤心之地。  
  
　　“如果你不愿意，我们可以永远不接近Gotham的海域。”Kory拍拍他的肩膀。  
  
　　法外者号桔子肤色的美丽大副也算是七海中罕见的特例，她既是公主也曾是奴隶，在原本禁火的船上肆无忌惮的操纵炼金火焰。  
  
　　“我们的猎物往Gotham的方向去了。”Jason转向他两个担心的伙伴，“这可能是我完成另一个复仇的唯一机会。”  
  
　　他们在追踪一条人鱼。  
  
　　那甚至不懂得在白天隐藏自己身影的海妖总是出现在法外者号附近，若即若离。Jason习惯性的把玩着Ducra留给他的护身符。虽然看不见，但他知道他的猎物就在不远处的海中，隐藏在波涛之下。  
  
　　Jason第一次见到那尾人鱼是在某天黎明时分。他走出自己昏暗的舱室，想去甲板上检查最后一班守夜的水手是否尽职，却发现他们正聚精会神的趴在船舷一侧望着海面。  
  
　　“搞什么？”  
  
　　Jason走过去正准备来一通让人印象深刻的大吼好帮他的伙计们清醒清醒，最小的一个水手却突然回身朝他招了招手。  
  
　　“看呐，船长。”  
  
　　那年纪和Jason当年第一次上船差不多大的男孩指向了不远处的海面。Jason看了看他最年轻的部下，勉强收起了教训他们一通的心思，也凑到了船舷上。  
  
　　起先Jason以为那是一个落水的少年，它裸露在海面之上的上半身苍白得异常，黑色的短发泛着水光，银蓝的眼睛在黎明中像珠宝般闪闪发光。当他猛然明白过来那是一尾人鱼时，Jason浑身都绷紧了，记忆与随之而来的愤怒像闪电般击中了他。  
  
　　而被注视的人鱼丝毫没有察觉。巨大的白色火球从海平线上升起，整片海域被铺洒上了灿烂的光斑，人鱼却没有随着被驱散的黑暗一样如幻影般消失。光芒照亮 了它，水手们看清了那美好年轻的脸庞，他们却因惊讶无法发出哪怕一声赞叹。人鱼美得让人窒息的脸上勾出了微笑，他就这么漂浮在波光粼粼的海面上，似乎只是 个落水的精灵，而非Jason记忆中那些黑潮间妖异的捕食者。  
  
　　日光驱散了海面上最后一丝夜雾，他们看到了人鱼开口的瞬间。Jason想大声警告所有人捂住耳朵，每个人都知道人鱼歌声的传说，但每个人都无动于衷。甚至Jason自己也几乎是渴望的聆听着顺海风飘来的歌声。  
  
　　那不是为了蛊惑水手而唱的歌，那歌向着盛大的日出响起，纯粹是一尾人鱼愉悦的表达。柔和的波浪顺着歌声的节拍摇摆，人鱼在用它年轻的嗓音驯服整片海 域。那是不属于人世的奇异调子，用无人能懂的语言诵唱。围聚而来的海鸟在极高处一圈一圈的环绕着他们飞行，像是高高的光环笼罩在这神奇的场景上。  
  
　　 _我在干什么_ ——Jason的手紧紧攥在木头围栏上—— _为何我仍然呆楞在这里听它唱歌，像个情窦初开的傻瓜似的盯着一只杀害我母亲的妖怪。我该抓住它，杀死它。可为什么它显得那么美好，还是我已经被人鱼的歌勾走了魂？_  
  
　　那人鱼一眼都没有望向Jason的船，似乎它并不在意人类。直到另一声更遥远的呼唤结束了它的歌，那是鲸群的呼唤，一种令人头颅发颤的饱满高音。法外 者上的水手们贪婪的看着海妖转身游去的身影，在它回身时所有人都看到了红色的巨大鱼尾，似乎终于惊醒了一部分人让他们惊讶的抽气，再次认识到那不是什么美 好的幻影而是真实的精怪。日光在那密密的鳞片与闪光的鳍上滚过，仿佛它披挂的是一尾艳红的珠宝，那光芒刺进了Jason双眼，转瞬又隐入海中，无影无踪。  
  
　　“跟着它。”Jason听到他自己的声音在下令。理智开始回到他脑袋里，“别跟丢了我们的猎物。”  
  
　　他们从那天起就追踪着一尾海妖。所有人都对他们竟然没被甩掉感到不可思议，仿佛是那人鱼默许法外者号在它身侧，又像其实是那人鱼不时出现在他们周围。Jason在等一个足够接近的机会——他下意识的握紧了护身符——总会有那么一个时刻，耐心的复仇者将如愿以偿。  
  
　　“既然你那么仇恨人鱼，为啥非要戴着那个？”Roy抬抬下巴朝Jason手中的护身符比划了一下。那一小块精美的圆形图案中，红色和蓝色的人鱼像阴阳鱼般相互环绕，由彩色的炼金玻璃镶嵌而成。  
  
　　Jason只给了Roy一个含糊的回答：“等我们逮到他之后，我会考虑用真正人鱼的骨头代替它。”  
  
　　那当然不是Ducra的意思。  
  
　　“把你的心魔戴着吧，既然无法放下。”当时Ducra将那昂贵的小玩意塞进一脸厌恶的Jason手里，“直到有一天你满足了再摘掉。你会知道什么时候自己不再需要它。”  
  
　　“如果我漂流到什么鬼地方，这东西至少能给我换一顿饭。”Jason十分勉强的接下来，却老老实实的始终贴身佩戴。  
  
　　“别那么肤浅，年轻人。我以为你起码懂得送掉它。”  
  
　　老妇人矮小的身影出现在Jason的回忆中。Ducra说的总是对的，虽然其中很多Jason都不能立刻理解。  
  
　　但她总会是对的——Jason在过去的五年中已经明白了——而现在，说不定是这个护身符上的好运带他找到了一条人鱼，一个他以为绝对不会出现的复仇机会。  
  
　　“去Gotham。”Jason对自己的大副和掌舵手坚定地说，“抓住它。”


	6. Chapter 6

　　6.

　　“我可不是来和老蝙蝠叙旧的。”

　　Jason从牙缝里恨恨地挤出这句话的同时，Wayne家长船的第一发炮击已经擦着法外者号落到了海里。

　　在法外者号进入Gotham的海域后没多久，Wayne的舰队就像嗅到了血的狼鲨般追猎而来。尽管法外者号的贴风航行角度更小，但炮击距离却不如Wayne的大船。

　　“我们现在还可以脱离Gotham！”

　　Roy冲他吼到。Kory也回过头来询问的看着Jason，炼金火焰已经在她掌心上燃烧，很明显大副做足了战斗准备。

　　“我们上。”Jason恼火但冷酷地下令，“火力集中在旗舰！”他发现了今天Wayne家舰队其它船都并非战舰而是补给船——他们想活捉我——Jason忽然冒出了这个念头——而我会让他们后悔低估了法外者。

　　Wayne的炮击终于砸上了法外者号，迸溅起的一大片碎木渣刺进了附近的水手身侧，把他们半个身子扎得血肉模糊。惨叫声让其它水手跑得更快了，他们利落地装填炮弹，摇动炮管，只等对方一进入射程就进行反击。

　　Roy漂亮地把他们插入了Wayne舰队的半月阵中，密集的相互炮击让双方都陷入了混乱，同样木片横飞和惨叫迭起的场面发生在两艘船上。

　　“他们砸掉了我姐姐的舰首像。”Kory眯起了翠绿的眼睛，“我保证一会儿就让他们的主帆烧成灰烬。”

　　“准备！”Jason在混沦中大喊着，他的命令仍旧得到响应，法外者号船侧弹出了一排巨大的钩刃，朝着Wayne家的大船凶狠地剜去，一路锯开长船坚硬的外层板材直到两艘船死死卡住。两艘船在海中回旋，倾斜，连为一体。

　　炮击和舰队阵型终于失去了意义，海盗们最熟悉的接舷战开始了，他们纷纷拔出长刀短剑，扑向对面甲板。而Wayne的海军们已经列队已待，Gotham的领主站在最前方，身侧是他手持长刀的儿子。

　　Jason嘴角扯出一个挑衅的笑容。那小子和他一起坠下海崖，二人本来都以为是同归于尽的结局，却再次安然无恙的相遇。

　　混乱的白刃战在两艘船的甲板上同时展开。Kory如她所言将难以扑灭的炼金火焰烧到了印着Wayne家纹章的主帆上。Bruce和Damian则快速的突入海盗中，直朝对方甲板上的法外者号船长冲去。

　　Jason从容的站在原地，随着两艘大船的摇摆起伏在甲板上微微调整姿势，双手搭在胯上，腰带插着的六把火枪早已填装好。如果有谁敢接近他的火枪射程，管他是Bruce还是Damian，Jason就要轰烂他的脑袋，因为他们竟然半道劫了自己的船，这可是法外者号从未遭遇过的。

　　Jason在Damian抽出第二把长刀的同时拔枪射击。子弹在长刀上擦出一串火星，惊险地掠过。第二把枪立刻被抽了出来，几乎直接顶到了Damian额头上。Jason完全不准备对某个命大的小恶魔放水。他扯出一个危险的笑容，扣下扳机。

　　——何其感人的家族相会。


	7. Chapter 7

　　7.

　　“何其感人的家族相会。”Roy把自己上半身挂在舵上，歪头评论着旁边仍旧气势汹汹的Jason。

　　“他们弄坏了我的船！！”法外者号船长怒吼着，一把抹掉脸上的血迹。那是Damian留给他的一点纪念品，当然他加倍奉还了回去。

　　“Kory的船……”Roy小声嘟囔着，看着Jason暴跳如雷地指挥水手清理甲板。

　　“把那个撞坏的船首像给我拆了！现在我们需要木材先加固桅杆！”

　　“那么我姐姐的雕像最后也算物尽其用了。”Kory从高处顺着一根缆绳滑下，甩开一头火焰般的长发。

　　“有什么发现，大副？”Jason回头询问，一手仍旧按在腰间的枪柄上。

　　“我们终于甩开Wayne的舰队了。”Kory非常自然地抬手按住了Jason额头上的伤口，“你应该先修补自己优先于这艘船，Jason。”

　　“你需要更多好消息让他放松点儿。”Roy在一旁插嘴到，“看看他现在脸有多凶。”

　　“我们还是有好消息的，除了这艘船似乎已经没法渡过哪怕一次风暴之外，以及我们的船长即将因为长时间不处理伤口而感染倒下。”Kory眯起翠绿的双眼，似乎在警告Jason最好赶紧按她说的做，“我们能撑到al Ghul家的海盗岛，在那里可以得到补给。”

　　“我跑进Gotham可不是为了找借口拐弯去探望Talia，顺便通知她自己儿子头上的悬赏还是没人能拿。”

　　“我说了是好消息——”Kory强硬地拽着Jason往船舱走去。

　　“——那条人鱼还在我们附近，Jason。我们根本不必追踪它，它就在我们和海盗岛之间的航线上。”

　　Jason一愣，随即那熟悉的挑衅笑容回到了脸上，他捏紧了那绘着两尾人鱼的玻璃挂坠——现在Jason愿意承认它或许真的是带来幸运的护身符了。

　　“它跑不掉了。”


	8. Chapter 8

　8.  
  
　　Tim已经长大了。  
  
　　作为一条人鱼，Tim因没有转化者而孤独，但却不妨碍他自娱自乐的打发十数年的时光。他驱赶鱼群，看那活生生的银亮涡流在自己身边像一个巨大的整体般 舞动旋转；他在浅海颜色鲜亮的珊瑚丛中散步，依偎在坚硬的脑珊瑚上沉睡，直到在夜晚发现被变换了形态的海葵盖了一身；他和凶暴的狼鲨争夺地盘，只因为那里 有一艘载满闪闪发光银币的沉船骨架；他追逐海豚和鲸群，直到那些大家伙有一天终于回应了他。  
  
　　Tim没有其他人鱼关于陆地上的诡异记忆。即便是他的保护者也会在某些时刻对着被灯火点亮的海岸出神，用飘忽的声音给Tim描述一个梦境。梦中他手中 沾满防滑的石粉，在一个人声鼎沸的环形场地中攀上高台，和其他人一起借助绳索飞翔，有另一双涂满石粉的手温热的握在他的手腕上，人类的手。高高的巨大彩色 帐篷笼罩着所有人，火光温暖明亮，他不再觉得灼热痛苦，那些喝彩和尖叫也毫不刺耳，一切都显得那么自然。  
  
　　红尾的人鱼看着他蓝尾的兄长露出了笑容，他描述的时候语调那么怀念，甚至生涩的蹦出了几个人类语言的音节。Tim不明白，但也知道那不会是真实的。至 少不再是真实的了。转化能让人鱼真正的属于海洋，而非陆地——不管那是梦境还是真实的记忆，他们都被永远的隔离在人类世界之外。  
  
　　对Tim而言甚至连关于陆地的梦境也不曾有过，他的整个世界只有海洋与天空。酝酿着闪电的夏日雨云层层垒砌，像压在海面上的山脉；排山倒海的风浪拍碎 在礁石上，一遍遍冲击着高耸的悬崖，捶打它黑石嶙峋的裙摆；海水在鲸群的共鸣中震颤，波浪又在人鱼的歌声中被驯服；白鲨跃起咬住海豚，大量混入海中的红血 比冰海里橙红的磷虾群还要鲜艳。当风暴过后，陨落的大船腐朽分解，人类的世界再度显得如此遥不可及。Tim曾拯救过一个落水的少年，而那经历再不曾出现在 他的世界中，似乎便是他与人类世界的唯一交集。  
  
　　Tim已能独自狩猎，懂得呼唤鲸群，学会掀起巨浪，以及避开大部分人类。他会于黎明时在金色的海面上歌唱，不为了狩猎，而因为只有他能对着升起的日轮歌唱。  
  
　　拖着红色长鱼尾的少年甚至已经脱离了他兄长的保护——尽管他还是没学会人类的语言。那些水手的吆喝对Tim而言依旧陌生。实际上，即使是以一个人类的角度衡量，Tim也尚未成年。对其他人鱼来说，他仍旧是个甚至没见过海岸线演变的幼儿。  
  
　　但他已经在海中安全渡过了超过十多个年头，没有什么能对Tim造成真正的威胁，即使是被其他人鱼视为天敌的日光和金属。  
  
　　这令他大意了。  
  
　　无论Tim是多么天赋异禀，他也不该长期跟随同一艘船。没有人鱼警告过他不要那么做，因为他们中的大多数根本不会产生这种念头。七海骄傲的猎手若是追踪一匹猎物，便会迅速在他选定的夜晚倾覆之，而非……单纯的尾随。  
  
　　当捕网落在他周身笼罩而下，纠缠在他苍白的肢体和深红的长鱼尾上时，前所未有的恐惧让Tim惊恐地睁大了海蓝色的双眼。  
  
　　在那一刻，他成为了猎物。  
  
　　捕网收紧，粗砺的绳缆勒进了Tim下身的红鳞中，将他的手臂锁起。自身的重量让他坠在网中越缠越紧。他们拖拽着人鱼升起，靠近那艘载满人类的木头堡垒。  
  
　　所有人都兴奋地挤到了甲板一侧，以至于船身甚至倾斜了。他们高声叫嚷着Tim听不懂的语言，浓烈的汗水气息几乎让人鱼晕头转向，他从来没逼近过如此多人类。  
  
　　当Tim被拽出海面，静默突然笼罩了法外者号。长久以来保持神秘的精怪终于曝晒在阳光下，传说被目击。  
  
　　苍白的少年像一尾出水的鱼在捕网中扭动挣扎，赤红的粗长鱼尾艰难地甩动，每一片锋利的鳞上都挂着咸水珠，反射着刺目的光芒。  
  
　　“离开水他会死吗？”  
  
　　扒在船舷上围观的小水手轻声说。那声疑问打破了静默，成年水手们更加兴奋地高声吆喝着将渔网收起，把挣扎的猎物拉近船舷。  
  
　　非人的尖啸响起，那个少年美好的面孔扭曲成凶狠的面貌，啸叫时暴露出口中锋利的白牙。一个水手吓得松开了手，而他身边的两个同伴接替了他的位置一把拽住网子，将他挤到身后。  
  
　　Tim终于被摔到了甲板上，因为挣扎更深地纠缠在坚韧的渔网中，浑身披挂着绳索仿佛某种残忍诡异的盛装。  
  
　　尽管它仍旧试图挣扎，但包围在如此之多的人类中，人鱼的啸叫已经不是恐吓，而是悲鸣。水手们围聚在一起，有的还举着鱼叉，惊奇地靠近非人的美丽生物，看着少年身上透明的鳍在出水后柔软地伏贴下去，暴露在空气中的鳃也缓缓闭合。  
  
　　他们忍不住伸出手触摸那个漂亮的少年，感到自己就像在抚摸一尾正在弹跳的鱼，带着湿冷滑腻的奇异触感。一个水手突然吃痛瑟缩，他的手指被锋锐的红色鱼鳞划开。立刻有别人挤掉了他的位置，小心翼翼又贪婪地伸出手。  
  
　　那些手摸索过他浑身上下，温血者的掌心烫得Tim瑟瑟发抖。人鱼被无数双手压在了甲板上，长尾绝望地甩动。那场面即像强暴又近似某种原始的膜拜礼。  
  
　　Tim再次张口，没有啸叫而直接咬住了碰触在他脸上的那只手。温热的血肉在人鱼嘴中粉碎，连同脆弱的指骨。那水手的惨叫让其他人猛然退开。他们忽然反映过来自己靠近的是一尾海妖，一个凶狠的捕食者，偶而人鱼吃剩的人类尸块被冲上沙滩，其上布满可怖的齿痕。  
  
　　“快把它绑起来，傻小子们！”  
  
　　法外者号的船长拨开人群跪到了人鱼身前，戴着手套的手试图硬掰开Tim的下颚，但丝咬住不松口的少年只是挣扎得更猛烈，像是要把那只手从惨叫着的水手 手腕上直接撕下来。Jason抽出匕首比划了一下，差点划开Tim的腮帮。对方显然明白了这个粗暴易懂的威胁，松口让那水手能抽出自己血肉模糊的手掌。  
  
　　“我该直接敲碎你的牙，怪物。”  
  
　　Jason厌恶地把用刀柄猛击了一下人鱼的头部。他以为那力道足以使对方晕厥，但仅换来一声愤怒凄厉的尖啸和猛烈的挣扎，周围的一圈水手忍不住又退了 一步。细细的红色血流从人鱼额发间沿着它侧脸的轮廓滑落，Jason几乎惊讶于对方的血也是红色的，如果他现在不是想尽办法压制住那条乱甩的鱼尾。  
  
　　Roy扯掉了渔网，想换上最结实的绳索勒住人鱼，途中无可避免的被狠狠扫了一尾巴，让掌舵手呼吸一窒，几乎觉得自己的肺塌了下去。而Jason在另一 头努力应付那个不断企图撕咬的少年。水手们都举起了鱼叉比划着但没有靠近。那只出水的海妖脱离了渔网的束缚后变的张牙舞爪，直到Kory掌中托着炼金火焰 靠近。  
  
　　“没有海洋生物喜欢火。”  
  
　　她并没有真正灼烧到人鱼，但也逼近得足以让它感受到燃烧的温度。那个少年瑟缩起来发出悲鸣，蓝眼睛惊恐地望着那团火焰。Roy利落地用绳索把它绑了起来。  
  
　　“我听说他们也惧怕日光。”Jason皱着眉头松开钳住人鱼上肢的手，“Ducra难得说错了。”  
  
　　“你预习得很认真。”Roy气喘吁吁地站起来，一手拍了拍自己的胸口，随即疼得龇牙咧嘴。  
  
　　“回去干活！”Jason冲甲板上仍旧围聚着的水手们大吼，把他们赶回各自的岗位上。  
  
　　那尾人鱼虚弱的在他的甲板上挣扎着，看起来弱小得几乎可怜，Kory甚至仁慈地收起了火焰。离水的海妖就像坠海的人类一样无力。但Jason记得它们 在十几年前如何于海中掀起巨浪，召唤漩涡，拖着Jason的最后的血亲沉入深海。他永远不会忘记那天晚上自己看到的近乎仪式的捕猎场景。  
  
　　Jason以一个幸存猎物的身份向那些捕猎者复仇。


	9. Chapter 9

　9.  
  
　　“这是从哪里来的？！”  
  
　　Jason冲人鱼大吼，手里拽着对方颈上的链子，换来的只有对方疑惑又恼怒的瞪视和从尖牙间挤出来的非人嘶声。  
  
　　“Jason，我不认为它能听懂或是回答你……”  
  
　　Roy和Kory担忧地站在他身后，看着他们情绪失控的船长。  
  
　　Jason一把扯掉了那条链子，毫不介意人鱼苍白的颈上被勒出的一道血痕以及它威胁的嘶声。  
  
　　“回答我，怪物！”他挥舞着那条陈旧的金属项链，几乎抽打在人鱼脸上。  
  
　　——复仇一点也不甜美，而是一遍遍挖开伤口。他早该明白。比如一个暴雨倾盆天幕深红的夜晚，比如一艘着火的长船，比如一次神秘的船难，比如一具吊死的尸骨。那些旧伤从未愈合，在每个梦魇中依旧鲜血淋漓。  
  
　　在Jason看清那条红尾人鱼脖颈上的链子时，他的冷静就全部被痛苦的回忆和升腾起的怒火所吞噬取代。  
  
　　Jason不会忘记他为了偷取那个挂坠险些被剁掉了整只右手，还有那条链子在他母亲领间闪耀的画面。他也清楚母亲一直更想用它换取一小瓶精纯的鸦片膏，但直到她在风浪中被海妖所包围，永远消失在漆黑的漩涡中时，颈上仍旧佩戴着那条的赠礼。  
  
　　尽管现在那银白的光芒已黯淡，挂坠上曾经精细的雕纹被侵蚀的模糊不清，Jason绝不会认错他母亲的项链。  
  
　　“凶手。”他凶狠地吐出这个词，像一道审判。  
  
　　人鱼的回答是一声尖利可怖的啸叫，仿佛是它愤怒的反抗。但这不会吓到Jason，当这这只海妖被五花大绑的晾在他的甲板上时不会，尤其是对方脖子上竟然还戴着他母亲的遗物。  
  
　　Jason站了起来，居高临下地俯视着自己的俘虏。Roy小声地侧过脸和星火说：“我很惊讶到现在Jaybird还没扭断那人鱼的脖子。”  
  
　　“因为用不着。”Jason头也不回的大声说。  
  
　　“——我们有新的船首像了。”  
  
　　红尾的人鱼被钉在法外者号的船头，双手被迫张开，四个长锥分别穿过臂上和手上巨大的血窟窿将他固定住。苍白的少年像一个祭品被奉在了船首，细长的颈子吊着他低垂的头，了无生气，却并未死去。  
  
　　从创口中滑落的人鱼血被不断拍打上来的盐水冲刷带走。浪花不断撞碎在Tim身上，使他勉强逃离了脱水而死的命运。如果Tim不是一条红尾的人鱼，他现在必然已经被阳光灼烧得皮肤溃烂，鳞片干裂脱落。缺水还是对他造成了困扰，让他越来越虚弱。  
  
　　Tim迷糊地望着碧蓝的海水从自己身下快速向后退去，几乎像是飞行——那些海鸟或许总是像这样感受世界——Tim忍不住注意到那些白鸥就在更高的地方 和自己平行飞翔，它们如此自由惬意，而自己正在缓慢的由于失血或脱水死亡，只看那个能更快更痛苦的杀死他。这是个新鲜的视角，然而Tim没有余力对这种体 验感到新奇，他知道自己正在死去。  
  
　　破开的白浪拍碎在他身前，一种冰冷粗暴的抚慰，使Tim的手臂从一开始的刺痛渐渐麻木得失去知觉，晶莹的咸水珠挂在他周身；身后，人类们在作为他巨大刑具的那艘木头房子上来来往往。  
  
　　这全都不对——比即将死亡的恐惧更强烈的某种感受冲了上来，让Tim眼眶一热。  
  
　　他感到委屈。这大概不是因为他没做错什么：跟随一个不打算作为猎物的人类本身就是个错误，何况是那么长一段时间。真正让他委屈的是……那个人类，他将Tim作为猎物。  
  
　　他扯掉了Tim的项链，“凶手”，那个词中的恶意Tim可以感知。  
  
　　但那项链不是“凶手”，而是“母亲”。  
  
　　现在Tim连朝那让他委屈又痛苦的家伙怒吼的能力也没有了，本来他们就无法沟通。人鱼根本不敢张开口哪怕试一试发声，他的喉咙已经干裂毁坏，嘴里满是自己的血味。或许这会让他以后再也没法唱歌——但这不重要了，因为再没什么“以后”了。  
  
　　Tim本以为那个人类是特殊的，如果他不是特殊的，自己为什么会一直跟随着他？为什么只有Tim正好能在他濒死的时候，出现在那艘着火的长船下，在他坠入冰海的深渊前将之送回人世？他本来该和自己有相同的好感才对……年轻的人鱼难过地想到。  
  
　　委屈让Tim终于逼近了崩溃的边缘。实际上他已经不清醒了，Tim现在只想把自己的胳膊扯断，这样他就可以落进海中，即使立刻就被这艘大船的龙骨碾碎也比如此缓慢的死刑要好。  
  
　　眼泪从海蓝的眸子里像析出的水般凝聚，悬坠于眼眶边缘或挂在Tim长长的黑色睫毛上，在他下一次眨眼时落下。泪珠顺着少年的面颊滑落时凝成了更光润乳 白的珠子，砸入海中的已是一颗颗珍珠。那些闪耀的珠子坠落在碧蓝的海中，一瞬间就被水波吞噬带走，没有人目睹到这近似奇迹的一幕。  
  
　　Tim张开嘴，用最后的力气低声念诵一个名字。他已经嘶哑的几乎无法发声，微弱的嗓音就像风穿过海崖和溶洞一样喑哑难听。红尾的人鱼用不断减弱的声音求救。  
  
　　他不会有任何机会去学习人类的语言发音了，或许Tim以后再也不能说出话与歌唱，一尾沉默的人鱼——如果他真的能活下来。


	10. Chapter 10

　　10.  
  
　　水手们在窃窃私语，不断往船首的方向窥视。如果不是那垂坠的红尾不时会难受的抖动，他们都以为自己钉死了一个少年。这下子所有人靠岸之后都有最棒的酒 馆故事可说了，他们抓到了一只活生生的人鱼，船长竟然还让他们把那漂亮的小家伙变成他们的船首像！一些老水手则皱眉低声说七海的诸神都不会饶恕这样的酷 刑。  
  
　　“正好，我们的船长从不指望神。”  
  
　　Roy大声说着从老水手身边走过，没有理会他们慌忙的散开。  
  
　　“……因为他不讨神喜欢。”Roy叹了口气，在一侧船舷找到了Jason。  
  
　　Kory正在甲板另一头指挥着，他们的船长似乎在处置完那尾人鱼后就完全抛弃了自己的岗位。直到夜幕降临，Roy觉得有必要去找找他那终于成功复仇的船长谈谈了。  
  
　　“Jason？”他的船长在船舷上像个雕像似的一动不动，望着夜里黑茫茫的海面，让Roy觉得不太对劲。他靠近了才发现Jason手里仍旧攥着那条从人鱼身上拽下来的项链。  
  
　　“喂Jaybird你还好吗？”他拍拍Jason肩膀，却发现对方浑身紧绷着。  
  
　　“好吧你看上去一点也不好……那你满足了吗？我想那条人鱼不会活过今晚，明天一早整个海盗岛都会记得法外者号竟然顶着一只晾干的海妖尸体作为船首像进港。你要出名了老兄。”  
  
　　Jason仍旧一言不发。Roy只好尴尬地也趴在船舷上看了会儿星星。今晚是个好天气，没有一丝乌云遮蔽灿烂的星海，新月四周群星闪耀，银白的光华一 片片在黑色的天幕上浅浅晕开，让它变成一处处深浅不一的深蓝或紫色——这真是个美好的夜晚，只是自己的船头钉着一只缓慢死去的人鱼总让Roy觉得不太舒 服。他不知道Jason是否对此同感，毕竟，这场私刑是一次复仇。  
  
　　“那怪物还没死透？”Jason终于开口了。  
  
　　“我想如果它完全不再动弹了，会有些个大惊小怪的水手来给我们提个醒的。话说回来，那是你的战利品，为什么不自己去看看？”  
  
　　Jason再次沉默了，Roy多少知道为什么。没有一个看到了那被钉起的人鱼的人不感到罪恶，即使他们明知那是一尾吃人的妖怪。苍白的少年双手向后张开，无力的垂着头颅，后颈的弧线正像刚刚绷住尚未拉满的弓弦。它太过美丽以及鲜活，一樽活生生的船首像，让人于心不忍。  
  
　　“我在想……”Jason犹犹豫豫但仍旧紧皱着眉头，朝Roy摊开了原本攥紧的拳头，里头是那人鱼脖子上的项链，“我在想它到底为什么会有这个。”  
  
　　正如Jason了解Roy和Kory，他们也知晓Jason的过去——那也是Roy默许了这场私刑的唯一理由：“或许海怪佩戴它的战利品。别想太多，或许你只是看到来自过去的东西太伤心了——”  
  
　　“不，人鱼极度厌恶金属……大多数应该如此。”Jason打断了Roy，“Ducra不可能犯那么多错。她告诉过我，人鱼厌恶金属就像它们厌恶阳光， 两样对它们而言都像砒霜般致命。人鱼的尾部也应该是冷色调的，红色对它们而言是不自然的颜色，除非是通过特殊仪式诞生的人鱼。”  
  
　　“呃，你是说它们在新月的时候会长出腿上岸偷走人类幼儿那一套？”  
  
　　“Ducra认为人鱼确实是通过转化人类繁衍后代……但它们长不出腿。”Jason撇了一眼Roy，“那些船难失踪的人或许大部分被作为食物消化了， 但人鱼会挑选它们看上的人类转化为同族。它们偏向寻找未成年人，因为那些孩子更容易学会在水中呼吸。而所谓的特殊仪式……涉及成人。”  
  
　　“你认为你母亲可能被转化成一只……呃？”Roy不太自然的又往船头方向看了看，“那并不能解释项链为什么在这个看起来大概年纪比你还小的人鱼身上。”  
  
　　“我母亲必然已经死透了。人鱼不会去转化一个怀孕的人类。”Jason苦涩地复述了一边Ducra告诉过他的事实，“如果人鱼想要的是一个特殊的新生儿，它们必须在勾月之下将一个胎中的婴儿从羊水中释放，让它在海水中一边转化一边继续成长，直到以人鱼的姿态成型。”  
  
　　大种姓堡垒保存的外域古卷中确实如此记载，Jason一个字也看不懂那些鬼画符在说什么，Ducra告诉他那些是巴别塔建起前才存在的语言。那时万物皆通人言，人们得以接触那些奇异生灵的秘密。  
  
　　Roy震惊地张开嘴巴，又闭上，消化了一下刚刚听到的话。法外者号的船长可不是一个知识渊博的学术型人物，但在这些奇奇怪怪却和他复仇有关的线索上，Jason通常不会失误。  
  
　　“你确定？”Roy觉得自己后背的寒毛都竖起来了。  
  
　　“我不认为Ducra有必要这么曲折的骗我。”  
  
　　“Jason，假设你弟弟出生并且活下来长大了……现在是大概十五六岁的年龄吗？看起来和船头那只奄奄一息的差不多大？”  
  
　　“没人知道人鱼的生长速度。”  
  
　　“但现在我们已经知道船头那条人鱼绝对足够‘特殊’，因为它既不是你说的冷色调尾巴也不怕金属和阳光。所以它应该是你说的那种特殊仪式的产物，而且还 戴着你母亲的项链……”Roy彻底转过来拽住Jason的肩膀，“而且它一点也不像海港传说里的人鱼！它从来不隐蔽，在白天跟着我们。Jason它可能就 是在跟着你！”  
  
　　“它没理由非要跟着我的法外者号来送死赎罪，我不知道人鱼会有罪恶感。”  
  
　　Jason把Roy的手拍下去，结果立刻又被Roy捶了一下胸口。  
  
　　“Jason Todd你想复仇想疯了吗？它可能是你弟弟！”  
  
　　Jason听到那个代表家族的词似乎抖了一下，但下一秒他又回到了那副毫不动摇的复仇鬼的姿态。  
  
　　“说话注意点Roy Harper。”他顶回去吼到，“它把自己送到我手里，只是我应得的复仇！”  
  
　　“天啊Jason你明明已经自己推断出来了——”  
  
　　“我只是胡思乱想到了一种可能性。”  
  
　　“——抱歉打扰一下。”  
  
　　一道鲜艳的人影顺着缆绳从桅杆顶降下，正落在Jason和Roy之间。Kory拢了拢自己散开的长发，同时翠绿的眼睛轮流扫视着两人，很明显她不太明白这儿刚刚发生了什么，他们强悍的大副除了脸盲就是在察觉别人的感情变化方面格外迟钝。  
  
　　“或许你们没注意到，但刚刚我已经在瞭望员的位置确认过了，”法外者号美丽的大副语气有些紧张地说，“我们被浪潮和鲸群包围了。”  
  
　　“什么？”Roy扭头望向海面，确实，远处起伏的浪墙在逐渐逼近，但他头望向天穹，那仍旧是一片平和得毫无一丝乌云的宁静夜空。  
  
　　“别看了，这不是自然的风暴。”Jason一把将Roy推往船舵的方向，自己则走向甲板中央。  
  
　　“——它们来了。”


	11. Chapter 11

　　11.  
  
　　水回来了。宝贵的海水——Tim模模糊糊的意识到。  
  
　　越来越高的浪拍打在Tim身上，而不止是浪头的触摸。冰冷但对于人鱼来说无比重要的咸水盖过了Tim，渗透进他身上干裂的鳞片和伤口中，让Tim再度从破损的嗓子中挤出声音，但却是因为疼痛，这让他清醒的速度更快。  
  
　　鲸群的呼声从远处传来，那些大家伙在担心的呼喊他，但现在Tim已经没法用他好不容易模仿学会的鲸群语言去回答了。缺水和曝晒对人鱼造成的伤害是永久的，通常是死亡，而对于Tim，他脱离海水的时间长到让他永远失去了原本那副好嗓子。  
  
　　Tim用完全嘶哑的嗓音低声念了一个名字，那微弱的声音就是他所能发出的极限了。  
  
　　然后他便看到对方从黑色的浪涛间出现在自己身前。Dick从海中仰视着依旧被高高挂在船头的Tim。  
  
　　Tim勾起一个虚弱的微笑，他很长一段时间没见过他蓝黑色的保护者了。少年再度开口，但却并没能发出任何声音，只有一丝像风穿过空洞的气音冒出他的喉咙——你来了——他的口型这样说——你听到了。  
  
　　像受难圣象一般悬在上方的红尾少年身影映在Dick的眼中，那对瞪大的银蓝色双眼里盛满震惊和悲痛。  
  
　　“他对你做了什么……”Dick向着Tim伸出手，像是想要就这么将他的弟弟从船头上抱下来一样，“你追逐的那个人类对你都做了些什么啊……”  
  
　　风浪在他们周围像活物一样盘旋，随着Dick的感情而变化的愈加激烈狂躁。那些人类还在挣扎，就在Tim身后巨大的木头刑架上奔跑着、高喊着企图抢救 他们自己的小命。他们本该知道触怒了人鱼的长船下场只有被倾覆。在白昼，他们狂妄的以为自己能处罚七海最青睐的儿子，在夜晚，他们要为自己的傲慢付出代 价。  
  
　　Jason记忆中的那场船难正在重演，区别在于，他不再是幸存的小男孩，他将会是那个倒霉的船长。  
  
　　风浪猛烈的摇撼着法外者号。要不是那些巨鲸的声音仍旧遥远，他们几乎以为自己已经直接被鲸群所撞击。在汹涌的浪涛间，眼翳和利牙闪闪发光的怪物来了， 精壮粗长的巨大鱼尾抽打在水波间，其上惊人多彩的蓝绿色泽正和Jason小时曾见过的一样妖异。一切都在重演。那些强健，美丽又恐怖的猎手，正像故事里一 样颠覆触怒了人鱼的船。Jason又站在了一场人鱼带来的风暴中间，每一次大喊都有咸腥的水沫拍进嘴里，脚下的甲板摇晃颠覆而他无能为力。  
  
　　愤怒的、活生生的大海在向他复仇。  
  
　　人鱼在啸叫，愤怒而尖锐，Jason听到了，所有人都听到了，并因那毛骨悚然的叫声脸色苍白。风浪随着啸叫的音阶变得愈发猛烈。巨浪摔碎，海水拍打在船身上的轰鸣盖过了水手们惊恐的尖叫。  
  
　　“拉紧绳索！！”  
  
　　Jason拼命在恐怖的尖啸和巨大的浪涛声中发出命令。哆哆嗦嗦的水手嘀咕着自己遭到了神罚，那尾人鱼不是他们该碰的。Jason踹了那家伙一脚，然 后不得不气急败坏地吼着让人上去卸掉主帆。但那个听话攀上桅杆的水手立刻就被高高的浪头带走，撕裂的巨帆带着整艘船倾斜了。  
  
　　他们的船在Gotham和Wayne家的舰队交战后已经无法应付这么大的风浪了。那些临时修补的木料再次分崩离析，炮击和撞角留下的旧伤被再度撕开扩 大。海洋狂躁的在法外者号周围摇撼，挣扎着要吞噬它。他们的船在歪斜，在倾覆，在被一点点拆毁。坚硬的船壳破碎，木材被撕裂，绳缆断裂飞旋。不断有人被黑 浪卷入水中，连一声哀嚎都来不及留下，其中不知有多少会成为人鱼尖牙下的鲜肉。  
  
　　一度让Jason引以为豪的快船此刻仿佛只是一个脆弱的玩具，在海妖的颠覆下轻易就被拆散沉没。  
  
　　它们快成功了，我们将要被吞噬——Jason抹了一把脸，有些绝望的想到。他看不见自己脸上咬牙切齿的表情，那其中混着来自过去的、根深蒂固的仇恨和不甘。  
  
　　海洋，或是如果真实存在的话——神明，再次出手揪紧了Jason Todd的命运；她夺走了他的船，或许还准备拿走他的命，这个暴躁的永不妥协的人类终于耗干了她的耐心。  
  
　　她派出了她最美丽的孩子，那些海妖，其中一只蓝黑色鱼尾的塞壬攀到了船舷上，银蓝的眼翳闪闪发光，直直瞪视着Jason。此刻他根本没有闲心去欣赏人鱼本该摄人心魄的美丽，在Jason眼前出现的完全是一头危险的野兽，而且正一脸怒容。  
  
　　“见鬼——”  
  
　　这是Jason被人鱼一尾巴扇得昏过去前留下的最后一句话。


	12. Chapter 12

　　12.  
  
　　冰冷的海水抚慰过Tim身上的伤口。随着那巨大木头刑架的崩解，他终于坠入了海中，双臂从长钉中解放。红色的血污扩散在海水里，迅速被冲淡。  
  
　　在水中，有另一尾人鱼小心翼翼地托着他，就像Tim很小的时候学习游泳时的那样：尾巴贴着尾巴，手臂环着手臂，让人怀念又依恋的姿势与动作。  
  
　　他此刻确实虚弱得就像新生的幼子，只能由着自己的保护者带自己离开。在他们身后，长船沉没，人体坠入海中，那充斥着死亡的景象被抛在后方，不被在意。他们滑向更深的海中，在那个地方，黑暗中闪闪发光的只有美丽的水母和怪异的大鱼。  
  
　　Tim在深海沉重的黑暗里自然地蜷缩起来，合上双眼。他感觉到Dick的手抚过自己的喉结，向上直到他干裂的嘴唇。然后是熟悉的亲吻落在短发间，那告诉Tim可以安全的休息了。  
  
　　在他们周围，黑漆漆的海草像活过来一般朝人鱼伸长，聚拢，层层包裹在蜷缩着的红色人鱼身上。那不是真的海草，而是某种原始的活物，长久以来和人鱼共 生。Dick向后漂开，给那些延伸而来的黑色草带让道，它们像无数只细长的手臂温柔地环抱起Tim，从头到脚，一层又一层，直到化作一个巨大的黑茧。  
  
　　Dick这才重新靠近，把手落在包裹着他兄弟的茧上，轻轻拍了它光滑油腻的表面。然后蓝尾的人鱼便守在原地，一连数日，在漆黑的深海中陪伴着那颗巨茧。  
  
　　当Jason第二回于Talia的城堡中醒来，他再次感受到了自己的人生是一场多么糟糕的闹剧。  
  
　　法外者号在非常接近海盗岛的海域沉没了，她没能成为一个顶着人鱼船首像光荣进港的传说，而变为又一个关于海妖的恐怖故事。大船破败的碎片和少数幸存者 一起漂流到了海盗岛的沙滩上，再次被Talia的部下发现。大半船员失踪了，或许过几天他们其中一些人泡得肿胀的尸体会被浪涛吐到海岸上，但绝大多数应该 都被海洋饕餮的大口吞下消化，最后变成礁石边的藻屑。  
  
　　“我的船——”Jason刚张嘴，话就变成了一串呻吟，他觉得自己的头像是还在那场风暴中被继续翻腾。  
  
　　“暂时别让你的脑袋离开枕头。”Talia的声音在他床边响起，“你遭受了相当严重的脑震荡。”  
  
　　“那条该死的人鱼！”Jason捂着脑袋怨恨地哼哼，头并没有离开枕头，他完全不想那么做，特别是知道自己被人鱼尾巴扇得脑震荡之后。  
  
　　“又是人鱼。”Talia的声音中带上了惊讶，那更像是自言自语，“怪不得Ducra给了你那个护身符。”  
  
　　那个护身符——Jason逼迫自己还在钝痛的脑子努力运转——红色和蓝色，两尾人鱼，太阳与月亮的标志就像代表了它们出没的天色。  
  
　　Ducra果然从来没错过。  
  
　　“你的大副和掌舵手都非常关心你，他们告诉我发生了什么。”  
  
　　Talia在他床边坐了下来，似乎在寻找一个合适的说法好让Jason接受，这太超常了，她竟然在考虑Jason的感受，“我为自己当初少说了几句话感到抱歉，Jason，我没有告诉你五年前是谁把你送到我的海滩上让你活了下来的。”  
  
　　“海浪。”  
  
　　Jason嘶哑地接话，心里知道肯定不会是这个答案。他被Joker困在那艘着火的长船中时虽然远离Gotham的海域，但并没有那么接近海盗岛。  
  
　　“是人鱼，Jason。”  
  
　　Talia一手按在了Jason手腕上那个仍旧贴身佩戴的炼金玻璃护身符上，指尖敲打着其上色彩明亮的图形，“年幼的人鱼少年，我的部下对它的红尾巴印象深刻。”  
  
　　“……它为什么要那么做？”  
  
　　Jason抬手捂住了自己的眼睛。现在他不但失去了大半船员，失去了自己的船，可能还要算上失去了自己最后一个血亲……  
  
　　“我不清楚，Jason，我以为你才是知道答案的人。”  
  
　　他确实猜到了。  
  
　　然后Talia给了Jason一杯泛蓝的古怪药水，里头似乎还浸泡着同样颜色的花瓣。她说那会让Jason的脑袋好受些，仍旧没恢复警醒的青年没有疑问地灌了下去，并且立刻就再次陷入了沉沉的昏睡，某种意义上来说这确实让Jason感受不到什么痛苦了。  
  
　　“做个好梦。”  
  
　　Talia从Jason床边起身，她的部下推门而入，将沉沉睡去的Jason抬出了房间。Talia知道一路上Jason都不会醒来，梦境会牢牢抓住他，只是没人知道从外域高原带回来的蓝色迷药会赐予他怎样的梦境。


	13. Chapter 13

　13.  
  
　　 _Jason觉得自己回家了。_  
  
　　家人围绕在他身边，那些死去的，离开的，都回来了。他的生父和生母从绞索与漩涡中被释放。父亲牵着Jason的手，而母亲抱着另一个幼小的男孩，从 Gotham混乱的贫民窟走回真正的家中。Jason愉快地走在他们中间，丝毫没察觉到自己变得非常瘦小，又变回了那个巷子里走街爬窗的小男孩。  
  
　　一切都显得那么自然。  
  
　　他们停在了海边的庄园跟前。Jason回头冲他的父母挥了挥手，一个人快乐地跑过了为他打开的高耸铁门。一路伴随着海浪拍打暗礁的声响，他走过长长的 沙滩，从铺满细沙的一端到黑石嶙峋的另一端，爬上海崖边的墓园；他路过熟悉的展翼天使石像，迈过似乎刻着自己名字的墓碑，跑下漫长的坡道，直到进入深深的 溶洞中。秘密码头的一切都显得如此亲切，最棒的船和最帅的武器，它们永远就陈列在那里，等待夜晚降临，由Jason和Bruce带上它们航行前往那些争斗 发生的海域。  
  
　　 _不过他们的战斗在早些时候已经结束了。  
_  
　　Bruce应该在等他，但不是在这里。Jason仰起脸，找到了通往大宅的石阶。那道宁静的阶梯一直就在那里等着他，就像每一次夜巡结束时一样，欢迎他回到温暖舒适的大屋去。  
  
　　Jason迫不及待地踏上去，明亮的黄色小披风在他身后飞舞。盘旋向上的道路中伴着一些熟悉的味道，像是温暖的可可和小甜饼的香气，还有Alfred的声音。Young Master Jason，他会被这样称呼，Jason还记得老管家这么说时完整的语音语调。  
  
　　在石阶尽头，是他所熟悉的厅堂。烛台上温暖的黄色火焰闪闪发光，墙上画框中同样铺着明黄的火焰，跳跃在一艘孤独的长船上。Bruce应该还呆在书房里 ——Jason这么想着，飞跑过长长的走廊。一副接一副墙上画框中巨大的油画在他身边掠过：火焰吞噬了长船；长船沉入了水中；水波与火光撕裂了船腹；船腹 中的少年继续往深海坠落；一双苍白的手拦住了他。  
  
　　走廊的尽头，Jason迫不及待地推开了书房的门。Bruce果然在那里，但他身边站着另一个孩子，披着本应属于他的黄色小斗篷。  
  
　　Jason有些呆愣地低下头，发现自己身上早已不是那身罗宾的打扮，也不再是个孩子了。他恢复了一个青年的躯体。而当他再度抬起头，终于发现Bruce已经显得老去。  
  
　　 _——然后他听到了人鱼的歌声。_  
  
　　Jason以为自己早就忘记了那首歌，因为没人能记住那不属于陆地的奇异调子和陌生的歌词。但他在梦里想起来了，伴随着反射在海面上的金光，一个海上 黎明。Jason回过头，在Bruce和他的小儿子对面，是波光粼粼的大海，一个海蓝眼睛黑色短发的少年在歌唱，母亲的项链在他颈上闪闪发光。  
  
　　 _我找到他了_ ——这个念头让Jason放松下来，一种彻底的欣慰从他内心涌起。  
  
　　漂亮的少年结束了他的歌，朝Jason伸出双手。Jason自然地向前走去，也伸出了自己的手，就像他们要拥抱在一起。  
  
　　下一步Jason踏在了法外者号的甲板上，而他伸出的右手紧紧攥着那条本来属于他母亲的项链，左手中握着的长钉鲜血淋漓。那少年的双手则环上了他的腰部，手臂上四个巨大的窟窿中不断涌出冰冷的红血，粘腻的液体顺着Jason的腰腿滑下，染脏了他的甲板。  
  
　　Jason感到很难过，难过得流出了眼泪，在梦境中似乎哭泣是如此自然而然的一件事。他蹲下身子拥抱濒死的兄弟，把母亲的项链重新戴在了对方雪白冰冷的颈项上。  
  
　　“我很抱歉。”Jason模糊不清地说，嘴唇压在兄弟的黑发间，眼泪顺着自己的下巴滴落到少年的脸庞上。他已经忘记了那尾人鱼从来就不懂人类的语言，也不记得对方只会用凶狠的嘶声回答。  
  
　　 _我才刚找到他_ ——Jason在梦境中没法像他清醒时一样用怒火抑制软弱的悲伤，他只感到绝望—— _现在我又要失去他了。_  
  
　　“我们回家吧。”那个在他怀抱中的少年这样回答，似乎原谅了一切。然后Jason拉着他站起来，对方褪去了鳞光闪闪的红尾，依靠修长的双腿站立在甲板上，身高正好比Jason矮一些。两人有着同样的黑头发和蓝眼睛，看上去就像一对真正的兄弟。  
  
　　“回家吧。”  
  
　　Jason听到自己重复了一遍。  
  
　　然后他撑开沉重的眼皮，发现自己回到了Wayne庄园，正躺在少年时代曾属于自己的房间里，就在那个柔软得令人惊奇的大床上。  
  
　　尽管视野仍旧模模糊糊，也足够Jason意识到在他床边守着的已经不是Talia了，而是她的儿子，那个夺走了黄色披风的小恶魔，正挂着一脸惊讶地表情直直看着他。  
  
　　“父亲，他醒了。”Damian扭头冲门外喊了一声，然后回过头仍旧不可置信地看着Jason。慢慢他脸上似乎拉出了一个巨大的而且不怀好意的笑容。  
  
　　“——而且他哭了。”


	14. Chapter 14

　14.  
  
　　立刻狼狈地抹干净自己的脸后，Jason把Bruce和旁边的Damian吼了出去。他红着眼睛咆哮的样子相当气势汹汹，而Damian坚持Jason的脑子一定已经被彻底敲坏了，否则他怎么敢对着赶来的Alfred也这么吼。  
  
　　“Young Master Jason，”Alfred的语调就和Jason梦中的回忆一模一样，未曾改变分毫，“请冷静一些。”  
  
　　Talia把我卖到了Wayne庄园——Jason磨着牙恶狠狠地想到——可能只是为了给她亲爱的Beloved一点小惊喜。  
  
　　无论如何，他不得不在Wayne庄园再次安顿下来，因为以他的身体状况现在哪里都去不了——更何况他现在没有船也没有船员，出了这个庄园就一无所有。  
  
　　Bruce没有像Jason以为的那样要找他来个长谈，或许他已经和Jason一样意识到说什么都没有意义了，也或许他只是仍旧无法把最简单的一句话 表达出来。Jason尽量减少待在大屋里的时间，看见老管家和那个霸道的小鬼也让他别扭。在他能下床走动时，Jason就开始摇晃不稳地往海滩走，在那个 除了近处的细沙和远处的礁石外一无所有的海滩上渡过一个又一个下午，直到接近傍晚才肯回来。  
  
　　一开始Damian嘲笑Jason在做着美梦等他的船员开着新船回来接他们失败的船长，但很快他发现并不是那么一回事。  
  
　　“他看起来一脸绝望，但还没跳海，我想他是在等什么。”Damian在夜晚坐在他那块他常去的礁石上，和半身在水中的青年聊天，“要么就是Jason疯了，或者迟早要疯。”  
  
　　蓝尾的人鱼皱着眉头，若有所思，这让Damian相当诧异。一般而言对方的反应都更像一个友好的野兽，能感知他的情绪波动，但并不像会听懂人言，而且皱眉沉思的表情更是Damian从来没见过的。  
  
　　“嘿……难道你知道他在等什么？”Damian向前倾身，伸手点了点Dick蹙起的眉头。  
  
　　而人鱼似乎是下意识的用额头和鼻梁蹭了蹭Damian的手指，一个熟悉的讨好动作，但仍旧一副沉思的表情。  
  
　　Damian觉得这实在是太可疑了。  
  
　　所以第二天，他特意在早餐桌上挑了Jason正对面的位置，选取了一个最佳的表情观察角度，而且一脸“我知道你的秘密Todd你最好老实交代”的审讯表情。  
  
　　“Al Ghul家训练的孩子都是这个点儿才起床的吗？我以为已经快要撤盘子了。”  
  
　　Jason看着Damian的表情也没心情和他好好打招呼，但他决定让这个小鬼想起来自己才是那个能把刀架在他脖子上的赢家。  
  
　　“你在夜里安全呼呼大睡时，得有人为了Gotham的安全而牺牲一些睡眠，Todd。”  
  
　　Damian高傲地回答，而Bruce不动声色地看了一眼自己的小儿子——昨天夜里他是一个人夜巡的，Damian仍旧在他和Alfred的默许下跑到了自家沙滩边缘不知道进行什么夜间训练。  
  
　　“有意思。”Jason嗤笑了一声，他惹人生气的天赋和Damian不相上下，“我以为比起Gotham的安危你应该先担心自己的身高。”  
  
　　Damian顿了顿，他没有发怒，起码没有表现出来——我的身高就算不睡觉也能超过你该死的Todd——他凶狠的眼神在传达这个意思，但对面的人明显不像Dick那么擅长察觉他的感情波动，仍旧挂着一幅令人恼火的轻飘飘的态度。  
  
　　然后另一个件东西获得了Damian的注意力，他怎么没早些注意到——  
  
　　“相当奢侈的装饰品，海盗。”  
  
　　Damian抬了抬下巴示意Jason的左手，在他的手腕上用皮绳缠着一小块炼金玻璃吊坠，其上是红尾和蓝尾的人鱼在日轮与月轮下交缠的彩绘图案。那 可不是什么便宜货，而更诡异的是Damian注意到那挂坠上头人鱼身体细节都是正确的，特别是那个月轮下蓝尾人鱼的形象，细节几乎和每晚与他相处的那条蓝 色大鱼一模一样。  
  
　　而Jason忽然眯起双眼警惕的瞪视则让Damian感到赢回一盘的满足，以及更胜一层的好奇。他们的父亲对Damian异乎寻常的交流欲望并没有阻止，天知道他多希望自己的两个儿子能更好的相处。但剑拔弩张的气息又从早餐桌上升腾起来，特别是从Jason的方向。  
  
　　“很识货，小领主。”  
  
　　Jason没有逃避话题也没有藏起他的护身符，但恶狠狠的发言明显是没什么好心情。现在他可绝对不想和Damian讨论自己可能有一尾人鱼弟弟——以 及自己再次失去了最后的亲人的事实。不，他不想和任何人提起这个，这让他难受地想要投海。每天他在海滩上等待到黄昏时仍旧不见任何他想要看见的红色鱼鳞的 闪光时，Jason就升起一种走入海中去寻找的欲望，如果找不到，他将在海中以死赎罪——但每天月亮升起前，Jason只是顶着自己那仍旧时不时钝疼的脑 袋，默默回到Wayne大宅。  
  
　　他无法克制地绷起了脸，在那面色之下翻滚沸腾的感情连Bruce都察觉到了。而Damian则是惊讶，他看着那个漂亮的彩色玻璃坠子，人鱼——他也被缠上了——Damian忽然冒出了这个想法。  
  
　　“人鱼的尾巴应该是蓝色的。”Damian脱口而出，似乎在说一个再正常不过的常识，同时努力忽视Bruce向他投来的目光。  
  
　　而Jason也瞪着他，带着更浓的戒备。  
  
　　Damian无所畏惧地回视自己的兄长。理论上，接下来Jason应该嘲笑他是个仍旧相信海港传说的小屁孩，但万一……万一Jason并不是那么回应呢？  
  
　　Damian认真地看着他，不放过Jason脸上一丝一毫的肌肉变化。他要直接看到“真话”——就像Bruce能做到的那样。  
  
　　“……是红色。”Jason撇撇嘴，小声留下这么一句，站起来一瘸一拐的离开了餐桌。  
  
　　Jason当然知道Damian的表情是什么意思，那小鬼大概忘了Jason才是第一个被Bruce训练出来的助手。椅子被Jason粗暴的撞到一边，那让他身上尚未愈合的伤口很疼，但他没有一点停步的意思，而直直地回到了自己的房间，猛摔上门，彻底终结了交流。  
  
　　而Damian仍旧坐在自己的位置上，没察觉到自己惊讶的张大了嘴，那有些蠢的表情倒是很符合他的实际年龄。Bruce决定不出声提醒他。  
  
　　Todd真的遭遇了人鱼——Damian脑子里只剩下这个领他震惊的事实——而且是一尾红色的人鱼。


	15. Chapter 15

　　15.  
  
　　巨大的黑茧像开花一样分解。  
  
　　这神奇的场景就像一场加速的花开花败，巨大的花苞抽拉伸展，在瞬间达到了盛开然后便开始枯萎，腐败与解离。那些完成了任务的破碎海草顺着水波飘荡成一圈，包裹在黑草深处的躯体显露出来，苍白的肢体，赤红的长尾，从腐朽的海草中滑出。  
  
　　Tim睁开眼时，第一眼看到的就是那尾蓝色保护者漂亮的笑容。  
  
　　他张嘴想要喊出他保护者的名字，但什么声音也没有发出，连气流穿过空洞的那种嘶哑低音也完全消失，这是在深海。Tim有些呆愣地伸手摸了摸自己的喉 结，他真的不能发出声音了。能转化和治愈人鱼的茧也无法重塑他彻底毁掉的声带，这是几乎是前所未有的事情。那个已经崩溃腐朽的巨大黑茧让Tim尾巴上原本 干裂脱落的红磷重新变得闪闪发光，让他胳膊上四个巨大的血洞变成颜色极浅的淡色印记，而对他的嗓子什么也没做，丝毫没有任何修复。  
  
　　那让Tim感到困惑。这就像一道警告，提醒他曾被自己救起的人钉在船头，不可饶恕的暴行。而Tim曾经救了他……  
  
　　在不肯离开的Dick的伴随下，Tim前去寻找那些年迈的同类，白灰色的长者，几乎已经和他们靠坐的海床上的白珊瑚融为一体。  
  
　　珊瑚尸体形成的宝座环绕成圈，其上是海中最古老的生灵，几乎就要变成还有一丝心跳的化石。他们曾经给Tim戴上那条银色的金属链，现在则告诉他说过去还有另一尾人鱼留下了无法被黑茧修复的伤。  
  
　　年老者抬起他干枯如白骨的手臂，指指自己的头颅，额角上寄生的海葵像他头发的一部分那样顺着洋流漂荡，“她疯了，思绪就像黎明时海上的泡沫，时聚时散。”灰白的长者缓慢地开口说，似乎每一句话都是从岩石中挤出的摩擦般艰难，“上一个火红的孩子。”  
  
　　然后Tim在珊瑚虫结成的海底森林中找到了那个因悲伤而疯狂的同类，那是他第一次看到另一尾红鳞的人鱼。她苍白的脸上眼眶乌黑，一头卷曲的红发如水中烈烈燃烧的火焰般美得不可思议，环绕着她时而清醒时而疯癫的头颅。  
  
　　“你是另一个。”Kate瞪大眼睛看着Tim，一手轻轻碰触少年的喉颈，另一手搂着一具显然属于人类的脆弱尸骨，其上还披挂着破碎的白纱裙裾。  
  
　　Tim张开嘴，又闭上，反正他已经无法说话了。Kate收回手，对着怀中的白骨说话：“他已经付出了代价，我的姐妹；就像我一样，在自己尚未意识到的时侯已然完成了仪式。”  
  
　　白骨仍旧沉默，而Tim也无声的等待着。他不是为了修复他的喉舌而来，他从珊瑚座上的老人鱼那里得知了Kate的天赋，也是他该有的天赋——复仇的可能性。  
  
　　“你已经付出了代价，你便可以上岸去。”Kate缓缓说到，“我们像那些泥地上的生灵一样不惧阳光与钢铁，我们也可以像他们一样用双腿行走。他取走了你所付出的代价，你便可以在新月之夜上岸去，取走他的性命。也唯有当他的心脏停止跳动，你才能重新回到海中。”  
  
　　这是复仇的代价。  
  
　　“你已不再完整，无论在海中还是陆上，直到他的呼吸停止，你才会重新成为我们的一员。”  
  
　　Tim没有摇头也没有点头，他看着Kate怀中的白骨，同样沉默不语。  
  
　　“完成你的复仇，这是火红的孩子们的天赋与命运。我们都在泥地上留下了另一半血脉相连的敌人，只有当这联系由死亡断绝，我们才会真正完整的属于海 洋。”Kate为她怀中的白骨整理了一下朽烂的裙裾，“我的姐妹，我让她坠落，从高耸于悬崖上的灯塔顶，到温暖的深海中。如今她和我一同属于这里。那么漫 长的分离之后，我们终于一起回家了。”  
  
　　她笑了起来，苍白的脸上表情扭曲，眼翳闪着疯狂的光芒。  
  
　　“去岸上，去复仇，然后你将真正完整的回到家中。”


	16. Chapter 16

　16.  
  
　　他在黄昏时爬上了礁石。  
  
　　碎藻蹭进Tim尾上的鳞中，又被海浪带了下去。缓慢涨潮的海水似乎要将他带回海中，但Tim只是往耸起的礁石中央继续蹭了蹭，身上出水的鳍柔软地伏贴下去。  
  
　　他等待着太阳完全落下的时刻。  
  
　　蜕变开始的时侯Tim甚至没有察觉。海浪冲刷到礁石上，带下去的却不再是藻屑，而是在月光下闪耀的红鳞。它们没有干裂也没有受损，只是自然地开始层层脱落。  
  
　　Tim身上伏贴的鳍开始彻底和他苍白的肌肤融合，就像第二层透明的皮肤，与之牢牢黏合，在他背上、臂上变为某种奇异独特的纹身。鳃在空气中闭合了，即使海浪仍旧不时拍打到Tim身上，他的鳃也不再像往常一样打开。  
  
　　新月微弱的光芒笼罩了海岸，包括Tim。  
  
　　——Dick告诉了Tim那个人类的位置，他就在接近海岸边一座孤零零的巨大石头堡垒中，Tim甚至知道了如何从一个隐蔽的溶洞中进入石屋的方法。 Dick没法阻止这场复仇，他只能给Tim留下一把属于人类的匕首，然后祈祷Tim能如愿以偿挖出那个青年的心脏。Kate对他们保证，当那个必须死亡的 人灵魂消散之时，Tim便可以回到海中，红尾将重新取代双腿，黑茧也将归还他的嗓音。  
  
　　“你能嗅到那个必须死亡的男人的汗与血的味道，对不对？”深海的红发人鱼并不是在提问，而是告诉他猎杀的方法，“追踪他非常容易，你从来不会跟丢他。”  
  
　　确实如此，甚至从过去开始便一直如此。Tim总能在海上找到Jason，他曾救起他，跟随他，只是没意识到这场漫长的追踪最终会延伸至岸上，指向一场复仇。  
  
　　——Tim猛抽了一口气，惊恐地看着自己似乎渐渐死去的长尾。  
  
　　尖锐的疼痛开始在他的尾椎炸开，年轻的人鱼终于意识到这场似乎不可逆转的蜕变实际极为激烈。迅速向下扩散开的痛楚让Tim一下子挺起了上身，张嘴想要尖叫但只有嘶哑的抽泣声滑出喉咙。  
  
　　赤红的鳞片随着他激烈的颤抖而不断滑落，在那层所剩无几的鳞甲之下，骨骼与肌肉分解又重组。暴力的断裂与不正常的加速生长造成了巨大的痛楚，浸出的血水在礁石上渐渐扩散，红血如生长的纹路般渗入黑色的石缝中。  
  
　　每一个被打断的关节和每一条自我撕裂的肌肉都纠缠着重组，包括其中所有的神经。Tim能感觉到。他在让人发疯的剧痛中仍旧能察觉到腰部以下所有的变 化，原本强健粗壮的鱼尾是如何逐渐分化为两条笔直修长的腿。被废弃的组织变成了掉落的死肉，而新生的结构在其中扎穿血肉暴力地生长。Tim几乎无法自控的 激烈扭动，像是企图甩掉疼痛。直到他耗尽所有挣扎的力气，只能趴在黑石上自己的血泊中无声地呜咽，双手因扣紧坚硬的礁石也变得鲜血淋漓。  
  
　　漫长的疼痛。  
  
　　他的视线模糊了，但不只是因为因剧痛涌出的眼泪。在人鱼的眼球之上那层反光的翳膜正在逐渐脱落，就和那些漂亮的红鳞一样自然离开了Tim逐渐接近人类 的身体。他眨眨眼，那层柔软的组织最终离开了眼眶。Tim的视线重新变得清晰了一些，但却不再像过去一样能在黑暗中视物如白昼。  
  
　　不知过去了多久，Tim仍旧无法自控的发抖，但腰部以下激烈的疼痛似乎开始缓缓减弱。他想蜷缩起来，挂着一层血膜的腿便从他开裂的鱼尾中抬了出来。  
  
　　Tim抽了口气，艰难地吞咽着，尝试移动下半身。多余的血肉从新生的腿上滑落，少年低下头，看着陌生但毫无疑问属于自己的双腿，人类的双腿。  
  
　　他开始觉得冷了。  
  
　　在此之前，Tim即使在远离阳光的冰海深处也不会不适。但现在他发现自己发抖的原因不再是疼痛，而是因为夜晚的海风。  
  
　　这意味着他不再和海洋一样冰冷了，意味着他逐渐有了人类的体温。温血者才会在夜晚的海风中蜷缩成一团发抖——Tim模模糊糊地想到，他还没从这场蜕变 带来的震慑中恢复过来——所以这就是走上陆地的代价，无法回归海洋，曾经是他的家的地方会像吞噬一个人类那样轻易的杀死他。  
  
　　Tim知道有一部分他仍旧是属于海洋的，但更多原本人鱼的感官似乎都沉睡了，被属于人类的感受所取代。海洋开始变得不亲切，代表着冰冷与窒息，陆地则 不再象征着干涸，而带来安全感。他甚至不像过去一样嗅觉敏锐了，只能凭借Dick告诉过他的线索企图追踪猎物。只要更近一些——Tim深呼吸着强迫自己镇 静——我仍旧能感知到他，然后找到他，杀死他。  
  
　　夜晚已经过去了大半。而那些骨骼与血肉撕裂再生长的钻心剧痛缓缓消退，Tim终于渐渐平静下来。他趴伏在冰冷的礁石上，浑身依旧苍白，只是披挂着一层 干涸的血痂，就像刚从子宫里钻出来的少年。浪潮带走了Tim垂悬在礁石边缘的破碎鱼尾，像是抹去了他最后身为人鱼的痕迹。  
  
　　新月早已变换了位置，时间流逝，而距离日出Tim仍旧有足够的时间去完成复仇。Dick留下的短刀就在他手边，冰冷的金属极其锋锐，正等待刺入一个心脏，让温热的红血顺着自己的血槽溢出。  
  
　　Tim颤抖着适应新生的双腿，一手抓着那把短刀，从盛着自己血泊的礁石上爬起，滑入浅海中，往溶洞的方向而去。


	17. Chapter 17

　　17.  
  
　　Jason今天甚至没像往常一样在海边等到黄昏。他快要放弃了，这一切都没有意义。早餐时那个小鬼探寻的态度只让他想起更多本该出现的可能性，那听起来就像Damian倒是和人鱼处的不错，他自己则刚刚杀死了最后的血亲——  
  
　　或许是时侯联系Roy和Kory，赶紧养好伤离开这里。Gotham果然是块永远的伤心地，他根本就不该靠近。  
  
　　Jason迷迷糊糊地在自己的房间中睡着了，他甚至忘记把窗帘拉上。新月微弱的银光穿透巨大的玻璃窗撒在青年沉睡的躯体上，他在梦中难受地蜷曲起来，不知与哪一段回忆搏斗着。  
  
　　当Jason于接近黎明时从不安稳的梦中带着一身冷汗睁眼时，只觉得自己被反过来彻底拖入了梦境的世界。只要有一点异常的动静Jason就很容易惊 醒，而现在他的房门被打开。当Jason警惕地扭身坐起时，看到的是他自己的房间中站着一名浑身赤裸的少年，新月下沉前最后的光芒打在那苍白的似乎从未被 阳光真正侵蚀过的皮肤上。湿润的足迹从走廊一路延伸而来，挂满少年浑身的水珠在微光中闪耀。月光让他就像披着一层将要融化的蛛网，而其上坠着无数闪亮的宝 钻则是水滴。在腰腿之下直到双足，海水尚未冲掉的干涸血迹四处都是，像是他苍白肢体上的锈蚀。  
  
　　他很漂亮，就像人鱼一样漂亮——Jason意识到——甚至同样带着那种海中猛兽一样原始野蛮的味道，古老的狩猎种族的味道。  
  
　　Jason抬眼看到对方那双几乎和自己一模一样的海蓝色眼睛，其上已经没有了反光的眼翳。而少年手中握着一柄短刀，Jason只看了一眼刀柄就知道那应该是秘密码头武器库中准备给罗宾使用的型号。这一切让他更加不知所措，整个情景越发像是Jason妄想出的梦境。  
  
　　当对方伸出一只还湿淋淋的手摁上Jason的胸膛时，一贯暴躁的青年鬼使神差的没有挣扎，任其将自己推回床上。现在Jason满脑子都是那个Talia的蓝药水给他带来的梦境，他的兄弟褪去了红色的鱼尾，以双腿站立在他面前。  
  
　　——Tim循着猎物的味道在黑暗的石头大房子里找到了他要复仇的对象。  
  
　　Kate说的是真的，他不会丢失目标，尽管那么多房间在他看来都如此相似，他却知道哪一扇门后跳动的才是自己所需要的那颗心脏。  
  
　　直到他举起短刀的时刻，对方都没有挣扎，震惊又顺从的就像一个已经被塞壬歌声所迷惑的猎物，尽管Tim一声未发。这令他迷惑，然后还是挥刀刺了下去。  
  
　　温热的血喷涌溅上Tim，让他以为自己会被烫伤，实际却只觉得温暖。Tim吃惊地松开了刀柄，铺天盖地笼罩住感官的血的气味让他晕眩。短刀的冰冷的锋刃没入Jason的躯体，对方像是惊醒一样吃痛低吼了出来，完全紧绷起来的肌肉直接卡住了刀刃。  
  
　　他开始挣扎了，一手握住短刀的刀柄，另一手试图卡住Tim的脖子，另一种猎杀反应。Tim也终于从那股浓烈温热的血腥味道中反应过来，他没能一刀穿透猎物的心脏，一个愚蠢的错误，或许是因为他还不习惯用人类的武器猎杀人类。  
  
　　于是Tim重新把那个青年按下去，一口咬在他侧颈，带出另一声痛苦的低吼。他们的搏斗僵持了，身上浸满了温暖的血液，Jason的血液，深红色的图形 像花朵盛开一般在白色的床单上蔓延开。Jason的手终于卡住了Tim的脖子，一把将他拽开，而同时人鱼的利牙撕下了一大块血肉。更多血涌了出来，几乎浸 红了Tim，而Jason则迅速的显得苍白下去。  
  
　　“我很抱歉。”Jason的肋骨上仍旧卡着一把短刀，而他却松开了手转而双手掐在了那个少年的冰凉的像是刚从海中出来的苍白脖颈上，“我知道我活该。”  
  
　　他没有收紧双手。Jason还是有希望能掐死这个入侵者，但他下不去手。Tim苍白的手指抓挠着他的手臂，在Jason的肌肉上留下一道道伤痕。 Tim很惊恐，尽管正在出血死去的人毫无疑问的是Jason，但他仍旧感到惊恐——他认得自己嘴中血的味道，Jason的血反而感觉自己尝到了同类的血， 甚至比大多数同类还要更加相似的气味，在他变得更趋于人类之后剩余的感官反而辨认了出来——这不对，有什么不对。  
  
　　“抱歉……”Jason又忘记了对方根本听不懂人言这个事实，他像抓住了自己的梦境一样拼命地说着，“项链……你是母亲留下的……”  
  
　　Tim瞪大眼睛看着他，Jason发现对方的眼睛是漂亮的海蓝色，而那层银亮的光彩已经消失了，让他变得更像一个人类。  
  
　　“应该……给你留下。”Jason的手松开了，指腹摩擦着少年的锁骨，“母亲的项链。”他像是留遗言一样断断续续的说。而Tim愣愣地看着他。  
  
　　在所有的人类语言中，“母亲”是他唯一懂得的一个词汇。当那些年迈的人鱼在他很小的时候为他套上那串闪亮的金属时，他们说出的是一个只属于人类的词汇，也成了Tim理解的第一个词。  
  
　　Tim有些不知所措的看着他应该杀死的青年在他面前迅速的苍白下去。他只是觉得非常难过，就像自己也在跟随对方死去一样难过——有什么不对，我会像 Kate一样疯掉吗，她杀死了她是姐妹，而我在杀的到底是谁——在这栋巨大的石头房子里还有其他的脚步声，另一些人类似乎被他们搏斗的动静惊醒了，他们正 在冲过来，身上带着金属和火药的气味。  
  
　　日出了。  
  
　　Jason看到了白光，洒在他面前的少年身上让他的轮廓变得更加清晰。他得好好看看……在自己死之前。  
  
　　现在Jason开始觉得冷了。他本来可以反击，但却只是像还在那个梦里一样轻而易举地哭了。眼泪让他的视线一片模糊，那个被血染成红色的少年则愣在原处没有继续杀死他。这只是让Jason的死亡拖延得更漫长了。  
  
　　“抱歉……”  
  
　　Jason还是不停地说着，但其实并不清楚自己到底有没有发出声音。麻木代替了疼痛，冰冷代替了焦躁。这应该是第二次死亡了……  
  
　　“——”  
  
　　Tim张开嘴却无法发出声音，没有人知道他在对自己面前正在死亡的青年说了什么。  
  
　　当Bruce和Alfred带着猎枪和长刀冲进Jason充满血腥味的房间时，看到的是一个赤裸的少年跌坐在几乎被血浸透的大床上，在他身前是Jason重伤的躯体，短刀仍旧卡在他的伤口上，而脖子附近一片浓浓的赤红。  
  
　　Alfred要开枪时却被Bruce拦了下来，他觉得自己知道面前的少年到底是什么，起码他在Damian的画册中见过相似的……  
  
　　“我的天啊——”  
  
　　Alfred抽了一口气，不是因为Jason的惨状，而是他也意识到了那个陌生少年的不寻常。  
  
　　在他们面前，那个赤裸的少年看着不再动弹的Jason哭了出来。当他的眼泪滑下脸庞，就变成了大颗大颗的珍珠，在黎明的日光中闪闪发光，滚落进Jason的血泊。


	18. Chapter 18

　18.  
  
　　“你们不能杀了他。”  
  
　　这么龇牙咧嘴的和Bruce谈判的人是Damian。连他自己都为自己的立场感到一丝怪异。  
  
　　而Bruce只是挑眉看着自己的小儿子。  
  
　　“他很明显要杀死Jason。”  
  
　　“我敢说那肯定是Todd自己的问题。”Damian一脑子都是昨天夜里那条蓝色大鱼怎么拽着他拼命企图把意思表达清楚，差点把他直接拉进水里，“反正把那个闯进来的家伙杀了也不可能让事情变得更好。”  
  
　　——不然你在五年前就应该为他复仇了，不是么。  
  
　　Bruce沉默了。Alfred从Jason的房间中出来，看了一眼气氛紧绷的父子二人。  
  
　　“恐怕Master Jason还要在床上躺一个星期以上。”他这么总结到，而另外两人都不易察觉的松了口气，起码Alfred没说他们得再给Jason办一场葬礼。  
  
　　“那个少年使用的武器是罗宾的短刀。”Bruce说，“几个月前那把刀就在武器架上消失了。”——准确的说是几个月前某个Damian偷偷出海的晚上，那把短刀和捕网以及鱼叉一起消失了。Bruce没有点破这一点。  
  
　　而Damian很感谢他父亲的含蓄，现在他已经不会认为这是父亲对他的怀疑或指控。毕竟他已经享受Bruce和Alfred的默许和礼貌的不提问很久了，关于他的夜间训练。Damian不会蠢到以为他父亲毫无察觉，或许他早就查清楚了，作为一个优秀的侦探。  
  
　　但Bruce对人鱼的了解显然不会超过Damian，而就连Damian也并不明白人鱼的语言。  
  
　　“聪明的狼鲨。”Alfred评论到。这让Damian感到有些压力，他现在当然明白是自己所熟悉的那条蓝色大鱼把短刀给了那个奇怪的少年。  
  
　　“总之他现在已经没有威胁了。”Damian指指另一扇门，里头锁着Tim，“只是一条离水的鱼而已。”  
  
　　“也没有在黎明时变成泡沫。”Alfred继续不饶人的接话，“很显然他也不是上岸来向Master Jason求爱的。”  
  
　　“在新月时分开双腿走上陆地的人鱼，”Bruce叹了口气，“这竟然是真的，但看起来更像是为了完成刺杀，而非偷走婴儿。”  
  
　　最后他们只好把那个突然出现的少年软禁在了一个空房间中，Bruce尝试沟通，没有任何效果，对方一开始只是警惕的瞪着他并激烈反抗一切肢体接触—— 人鱼的力气很大，Bruce几乎庆幸自己是穿着护甲去尝试接触的。Damian则像科学研究一样抱着画本描绘那些纹身一样服贴下去的鱼鳍——“如果我们能 解剖他，说不定能知道人鱼的尾巴和腿是怎么样转换的。”然后他被Bruce剥夺了进入软禁人鱼房间的权利，直到Damian表示他不会真的尝试。而 Alfred发现人鱼能接受的食物似乎相当广泛，能照顾好这样一个传说生物令他感到自豪。  
  
　　他们所有人都观察到了，人鱼仍旧会在放松下来后隔着墙壁凝视Jason所在的方向，就像他能感知到对方的存在。有时他也会愣愣地盯着自己的腿，像是看什么完全陌生的事物。而从始至终，那个少年都没有发出过任何声音。  
  
　　Tim知道那个人还没死。  
  
　　他能闻到，他能听到，他能感觉到。甚至他身下的双腿而非鱼尾也在提醒他，复仇并没有结束。  
  
　　可他现在并不那么想杀死他了。Tim开始回忆起过去他追逐着长船的心情，还有当他在破碎的火船下接住对方时，他从未想要那个人死去。  
  
　　巨大石头堡垒中的一切都让他感到不适应，这里和海中是如此不同。而那些人类也与Tim所知的不太一样，他们就像Tim曾经尝试接触鲸群一样小心翼翼地 不断试探（虽然有时仍旧显得很冒犯），而且实际上给他送来了奇怪但可以食用的人类食物和淡水。（第一天金属圆盘里还乘着另一个杯子，里头明显是海水）  
  
　　他想起了Kate的话，他不再完整，无论在海中还是陆上，现在Tim开始理解这种怪异的状态了。他既不是人类，也无法恢复成真正的人鱼。用双脚踏在地面上仍旧带来异常的沉重感，而他的骨骼总是像在抗议一样作痛，尽管并非不可忍耐。  
  
　　这场复仇似乎偏僻了轨道。Tim毫不奇怪顺利上岸完成猎杀的Kate为何会变得疯狂，陆地上的一切对人鱼来说都如此错乱，而红色的孩子似乎注定被最奇特的命运轨迹所纠缠。而现在和Tim紧紧纠缠在一起的那个人类尚未死去。  
  
　　他没有死——Tim眨了眨眼睛，看着房间一边的墙壁，在那对面有一个稳定的心跳——他还活着。  
  
　　还没有结束。


	19. Chapter 19

　19.  
  
　　Jason醒来后第一个要求就是想知道那个来刺杀他的少年是否安好。  
  
　　“令人感动的无私精神，Master Jason。”Alfred挑着一边眉毛回答他，“对方比您目前的状况更加健康。我想Master Bruce制止了Master Damian想要把那位奇怪的少年全天候浸泡在浴缸里的做法是正确的。”  
  
　　Jason松了口气。虽然Bruce和Damian的参与让他感到怪异。  
  
　　很快Bruce和Damian进入了他的房间，那小子甚至一脸“我什么都知道”的挑衅表情靠在门框上。Jason捏了捏拳头。  
  
　　“我们得谈谈。”Bruce坐在了Jason床边的椅子上。  
  
　　“让他出去，我们再谈。”Jason冲门口Damian的方向抬了抬下巴。  
  
　　“Damian知道一些情况，他得留下。”Bruce说到，而Jason仍旧一脸不妥协的表情，Bruce只好叹了口气补充道：“Damian也和人鱼有接触，而且，很频繁。”  
  
　　这回是门口的Damian一脸抓狂的表情，转身就想离开。他意识到需要在Bruce面前来一次大摊牌的不只是Jason，还包括自己。而Jason一脸愕然的望着他让Damian感到冒犯。  
  
　　“Damian，回来。”Bruce叫住了自己的小儿子，他现在需要知道一切……否则就没法帮助他们。  
  
　　坦白过程就像审讯一样，Bruce毫不留情地从两个儿子嘴里逼出了自己想要的所有细节。如果说Damian的情况他早就大致掌握，Jason的故事则始终像是对他的谴责。  
  
　　在每个Jason需要他的时侯，Bruce都没能救起他。人鱼，Talia，和其他Bruce并不熟悉的人代替了他的位置。  
  
　　即使不再有Bruce的保护，Jason仍旧活下来了，他还有了自己的船，有了自己的伙伴。而在遥远的外域，另一位导师给他指出了重新开始的方向。  
  
　　那令Bruce欣慰，虽然他知道自己永远亏欠Jason。  
  
　　然后轮到Damian不情不愿的描述他如何得到一个秘密伙伴。Jason在听到一半的时侯就打断了他。  
  
　　“所以插在我肋骨里那把刀根本就是你的！”  
  
　　“是的。”Damian觉得这么说的时侯相当爽。  
  
　　“那条该死的大鱼是蓝色尾巴的？黑色短发银蓝色眼翳？”  
  
　　“是的。”Damian已经没法掩盖他的笑容了，“猜的没错，Todd，我毫不怀疑就是它让你来了一次脑震荡，还掀翻了你的船。”  
  
　　Jason愤怒地咆哮了一声，而Damian令人恼火的保持着笑容，Bruce板着脸分开他眼看就要开始扭打的两个儿子。  
  
　　“现在问题在于我们要怎么处置那名入侵者。”  
  
　　“那是我弟弟！”  
  
　　“很高兴你的蠢脑子终于发现了这一点，Todd。”  
  
　　“安静。”Bruce揉了揉额头，他真希望有个乖巧一点的孩子，“Jason，我们不确定它是否仍旧对你抱有敌意。所以如果你需要见……你的兄弟，我希望等你完全恢复行动力后再说。”  
  
　　Jason明白Bruce的慎重，他和那个少年间的关系在互相伤害之后已经够糟糕了。实际上，当Jason第一次走进Tim的房间，他只呆了不到一分钟就退了出来。  
  
　　“你们能不能起码给他穿件衣服。”Jason捂着脸说。  
  
　　“人鱼激烈反抗一切肢体接触。”Bruce这么解释。  
  
　　“而且他总把自己裹在一团被子里。”Damian还想说那导致他画速写的时候很不方便。  
  
　　“那是因为他冷！”Jason一把拽过Alfred默默捧过来的衣物转身又进了房间，把Tim从被子中挖出来套上衣服。  
  
　　如果Bruce不是就在一边看着他几乎要以为那动静是打起来了。Alfred则表示Master Jason显然没有任何照顾人的经验。  
  
　　“他们差点真的就打起来了。”  
  
　　Damian则在那天晚上这么坏笑着给Dick描述，“我看到Jason好像被抓出血了。他弟弟根本不知道Jason在干什么，大概以为自己又掉进了一个渔网。起码Jason没还手。”  
  
　　蓝色的大鱼仍旧一脸担忧，现在似乎变成Damian在安慰它了。  
  
　　“不管怎么说他们是真正的兄弟。那个不说话的家伙应该也已经理解了……起码从Todd的描述听来，很可能是人鱼先发现了自己和他的联系。”  
  
　　Damian想着那总比自己和Jason没血缘的兄弟关系要好多了，虽说Jason似乎曾经差点杀死他的两个弟弟，“Jason还企图教那个一声不吭的家伙学会我们的语言，或者是不摔跤的顺利上下楼梯。”  
  
　　那个水中的青年似乎有些发愣，然后看着Wayne庄园的方向露出了相当落寞的表情，几乎让Damian于心不忍。他想不到最初教会Tim曾经属于万物的古老语言的人是Dick，也想不到当那个少年还长着红色的鱼尾而非双腿时，托着他在海中游泳的人是Dick。  
  
　　“喂，别那么伤心。”Damian有些不满地伸手拍了拍人鱼苍白冰冷的脸颊，换来银蓝色的眼睛转而注视着自己。  
  
　　“我们总会把它还给大海。”Damian坐在礁石上居高临下的向蓝色的人鱼这么宣布，“何况，我不是还在这儿么。”


	20. Chapter 20

20.  
  
　　他们选择了一个天气晴朗的黄昏——  
  
　　没人想过把Tim困一直在房子里。他们当然能观察到人鱼仍旧不断透过窗户望着大海的方向，有时他甚至会朝海的方向开口——虽然仍旧没能发出任何声音。  
  
　　而真正说出来的那个人是Jason。  
  
　　“如果他想回去，那他有这个权利。”  
  
　　Jason这么说的时候很坚定，但他脸上带着明显的黑眼圈。Bruce不难猜到他其实思想斗争了一夜没睡。而Jason最终决定放手——这种克制几乎让Bruce骄傲。  
  
　　“你不一定能再见到他。”Bruce平静地说，“我们毕竟不了解人鱼……尽管他是你的弟弟。这就像打开了鸟笼子，不管有多少感情基础，它们仍旧会依从天性远离。”  
  
　　Jason没有再接话，他走向了Tim的房间。人鱼现在已经不会在Jason照顾他的时候和他打架了，而是顺从地被自己的兄长带出了房间，尽管看上去并不像是明白了接下来要去哪里。  
  
　　“我们去海边。”Jason耐心地偏头和他的兄弟说，不管对方是否真的能听懂，“你可以……回家。”  
  
　　Tim只是有些奇怪，他今天没有被强迫套上一身人类的衣服就被带出了房间。其实他已经差不多要习惯了，丝绸摩擦身体的感觉也没那么差劲，毕竟现在已经没有鳞片保护他光裸在外的皮肤。  
  
　　Jason只是给他披上一件大衣，保证Tim稍后不必瑟缩在海风里，然后和平时一样慢慢扶着他走下楼梯。但这回他们走出了大门，而Bruce和Damian已经在外头等着他们。  
  
　　在他们沿着私人海滩向咸腥湿气越来越重的方向走去时，Tim便明白了。他们终于在太阳落下的时分站在了铺满黄金光晕的大海边缘，熟悉的海浪一波一波的冲上来，温柔的吞没至Tim赤裸的小腿。  
  
　　他站在海水中，有点不知所措。海洋对曾经是人鱼的少年而言冰冷得不对劲。  
  
　　Tim回头能看到Bruce和Damian站在更远的地方没有打扰，只是注视着，就像是沉默的告别。而Jason一路上都一言不发的陪在他旁边，现在同样站在他身边，仍凭海潮淹没他的靴子。  
  
　　“去吧。”Jason拍了拍少年的肩膀像是一个鼓励，然后手却搁在他的肩头没有拿开。  
  
　　——他舍不得。他当然舍不得打开鸟笼。  
  
　　而Tim则像得到了最后的确认一样，扭头往海水更深的方向走去。他同时抖落了身上的大衣，Jason手里抓着那件衣服愣在原地，看着自己的兄弟走向落日下粼光闪烁的海洋。  
  
　　镶嵌着金边的海浪包裹到了Tim的大腿，然后是腰际，胸口……吞没到他的脖颈——很冷，Tim在水中哆嗦了一下。尽管海水的味道仍旧如此熟悉，但却不再亲切。  
  
　　这是Jason第二次眼睁睁地看着自己的亲人被浪潮吞没，而现在这漂亮的场景看上去就像一场自杀，仿佛他们对海神献祭了那个苍白的少年。  
  
　　Jason盯着Tim被海潮缓缓淹没的身影，手里攥着刚刚还在Tim身上的大衣努力把自己钉在原地，不管海水已经淹没到他的裤管。Bruce和Damian走得近了些，也望着缓慢走向海潮中被吞没的少年。  
  
　　当海水没过Tim的头顶时，少年感到了在水中那种熟悉的宁静。没有空气振动的世界中，万物压低声线窃窃私语。  
  
　　这让他怀念。  
  
　　海洋确实是Tim一直渴望的。当他在那个礁石上痛苦地褪去鱼尾以人类的双腿走向陆地时，他就一直打算要重新回归海洋。那是他出生的地方，他作为人鱼长大的地盘。  
  
　　但当Tim睁开双眼，失去了眼翳的眼睛立刻被海水刺痛了。这种陌生的痛苦让他惊慌失措，Tim挣扎了一下，但仍旧被海洋的波流拖向更深处。  
  
　　他的鳃并没有像过去一样开合，手臂和背后的鳍仍旧纹丝不动地服帖在身上，让Tim只能无力的在水中用四肢划水。现在是窒息代替了冰冷开始压迫他，混乱 和恐惧笼罩了下来，无从逃避。那些奔流在他血管中已经变得温热的血液现在叫嚣着需要氧气，而Tim的双腿无法像站在陆地上一样稳定的支撑他，也没有熟悉的 鱼尾让他自由的游动。  
  
　　Tim无助地张开口，他原本就无法发出的呼救成为了一串无声的水泡，上升破碎在越来越遥远的海面。  
  
　　Jason终于忍不住向Tim被海潮吞没的方向走了一步。  
  
　　“嘿，”Damian跑下水拽住了Jason，“你已经决定了要放走他。”  
  
　　“我知道。”Jason几乎是咬牙切齿地回答，“但是……这不对劲。”  
  
　　“等等，Damian。”Bruce却跟在后面把Damian提了回去，“确实不对劲。”  
  
　　Bruce皱眉望着远处，夕阳几乎已经完全沉没了，昏黄的光线变得越来越黯淡，但他仍旧能面前看到被海浪卷走的那个孩子。  
  
　　“那更像溺水挣扎——”  
  
　　“我就知道！”  
  
　　Jason已经打断了Bruce的话，一把将手中一直攥着的大衣塞进了Damian怀里，向前直接扎进了海浪中，朝Tim的方向快速游了过去。  
  
　　当Jason把Tim带到海面上的时候，他怀中的少年仍旧混乱地挣扎着。  
  
　　“嘘，好了好了，别害怕。”Jason勉强维持着两人不要一起沉下去，同时试图安抚他被海洋回绝了的兄弟，“我抓住你了。没事了。”  
  
　　Tim在咳出呛住他的海水后终于平静了一点，他起码不再乱动，这让Jason轻松了不少。少年转而非常紧张地完全扒在了Jason身上，扯着他肩膀的手用力得骨节分明。  
  
　　“我抓住你了，别怕。”Jason重复着，腾出一只手拍拍他兄弟的后背，能感觉到对方在发抖。  
  
　　他们维持着下巴勉强抬在水面上的高度，就这么漂浮在离海岸不远的水中。Jason朝Bruce比了个手势示意他们没事了，虽然Tim看上去难过得一点也不像“没事了”。Jason不认为他潮红的眼眶完全是因为在盐水里泡了几分钟的结果。  
  
　　——Tim没法回去了，很明显。  
  
　　天空完全转为沉静的紫蓝色，日光已经远离他们了。在连Jason也开始要冷的发抖时，Tim突然在他怀中扭头望向更远的地方。  
  
　　Jason眯起眼睛望向同一个方向。起先那里什么也没有，只有黑色的浪潮像其他每一个时刻一样在海中涌动翻滚。  
  
　　然后一个苍白的青年躯体出现在浪潮背后，远远地也注视着他们。  
  
　　Jason记得那张脸，在某个暴风雨吞噬了他长船的时刻曾显露在自己面前，而他毫不怀疑Damian会比他更熟悉对方。  
  
　　Dick没有接近他们。他清楚刚刚海洋是怎样差点杀死没有恢复成人鱼的Tim，他也看得到是Jason拼命游过来又救起了Tim。  
  
　　所以Dick只是远远的看着Tim，没有接近，也不舍得离开。  
  
　　海风送来了他飘渺的嗓音，其中是没有人类能明白的语句，也没有人曾想过人鱼的语调中所包涵的悲伤和人类是多么近似。当它们嘶叫或是歌唱的时候，听起来如此的不同于人类。而只有当它们即将失去亲人时，嗓音中共鸣的是和人类一样的情感。  
  
　　Tim潮红的眼眶中终于滚落出眼泪，那些滑下他脸颊时凝固的珍珠坠入海中。他看到Dick银蓝色的眼睛边小小的闪光，或许只是眼翳的反光，或许是一样的——  
  
　　Tim无法出声回答。但Dick只需要让他听见自己的告别就足够了。  
  
　　苍白的青年扯起一个微笑，转身回到了黑潮背后。蓝黑色的巨大鱼尾隐匿在了海水间，消失得无影无踪，就像从来没有出现过。


	21. Chapter 21

　21.  
  
　　Jason接任了兄长的职位看护着Tim。他在每天早晨为人鱼把衬衫上的纽扣一颗颗扣好，然后扶着脚步不稳的少年从Wayne家长长的螺旋楼梯上一步步走下去，直到他们抵达客厅，就像真正的一家人一样围坐在餐桌边。  
  
　　他会像个耐心的幼儿教师那样不断重复一个词组一个句子，比比划划尝试说明，直到少年若有所思的点点头，尽管对方还是无法发出哪怕一个单字。  
  
　　有一次Jason在帮Tim换衣服的时候停了下来。现在他弟弟在明白几个词汇的同时已经能搞清楚顺序怎么往身上套不同的衣服了，但很多时候仍旧在处理这些人类事物时显得笨手笨脚。  
  
　　Jason按住他和衬衫搏斗的手臂，然后把Tim的胳膊从套了一半的袖管中重新剥了出来。  
  
　　Tim有些不太明白的歪头看着他，他以为Jason应该帮自己把衣服穿上而不是又褪下来。Jason则低头看着自己手中握着的手臂，拇指摩擦着他印象中曾经被长钉贯穿的地方。  
  
　　——上头没有一丝伤痕。多么令人庆幸。  
  
　　他忽然低头亲吻了一下Tim的小臂，唇齿就磨蹭在那曾经是个伤口的地方，把对方吓得差点从床上跳起来。  
  
　　“啊抱歉。”Jason赶紧抬头这么说，他也没想到这会吓到Tim，他以为对方已经习惯自己的触碰了——很显然并不包括亲吻，他在内心更正到。  
  
　　或许唇齿接触会让人鱼以为自己就要被啃了……Jason看着缩到大床另一头的Tim有些无奈的想。  
  
　　“回来。”Jason诱导着把自己的兄弟重新拉了过来，“我不会吃掉你。”  
  
　　当然，永远是人鱼吃掉他们的人类猎物，每个在海上生活的人都知道。  
  
　　“这只是人类表示亲近的一种方式。”他给仍旧警惕地看着自己的少年解释道，“总之这是友好的……呃，亲密的。”  
  
　　Tim低头看了看自己刚刚被亲吻的手臂，他当然记得那里曾经是个血流如注的空洞，然后又抬头看了看正一脸无辜表示自己毫无恶意的Jason。  
  
　　“明白了？”  
  
　　Jason确认到，却发现Tim伸手企图把他的衣服解开。少年摸索着扯开了Jason的衬衫扣子，仍旧一言不发。  
  
　　“嘿我不是这个意思……”  
  
　　Jason把话尾吞了下去，因为Tim已经俯下身去亲吻在了他心脏下方肋骨的位置。在那片皮肤上，Tim造成的刀疤非常明显，而且大概一辈子都会那么刺眼了。Jason一点也不想承认，Tim仍旧和其他人鱼一样尖锐的牙齿在离开时轻轻滑过他皮肤的触感简直让人战栗。  
  
　　“好吧，原来这真的挺像是要被吃了。”Jason哭笑不得的把Tim拉起来，“算是一种互相道歉，嗯？”  
  
　　他捧起Tim的脸在对方额头印上了第二个亲吻。这回Tim没有逃避。  
  
　　“我很抱歉。我花了那么长时间才找到你……又过了那么久才意识到你就是我的家人。”  
  
　　Jason的手滑到了少年的脖子上，在指腹触及喉结的时候Tim明显的身体一僵，有些紧张地望着对方。  
  
　　他们都知道这才是那个永远留下来的伤痕。Jason记得当他在黎明第一次正面见到浮于海面的那尾人鱼时，对方能对着盛大的日出唱出多么美妙的塞壬之歌，而那也就是他这辈子唯一一次听到Tim的歌声了。  
  
　　Jason尝试回忆那个只有人鱼才知道的曲调，却完全抓不住弥散的记忆，就像那是真的有魔性的一首歌。他所能记得的只有Tim当时的音色，还有那个场 景，一个蓝眼睛的少年怎样用他年轻的嗓音驯服整片海域，直到浪涛的节奏臣服于他的歌，海鸟在高处围绕着他的领海盘旋成圈，鸣叫应和。  
  
　　而现在只有风从通过打开的窗户穿过他们所在的房间，从遥远的海边捎来白浪拍打黑石的节奏。那个人鱼少年的声音不复存在。  
  
　　“我很抱歉。”Jason最后一次这么说。  
  
　　当他低下头去时，Tim顺从的扬起头，好让Jason的吻落在自己颈间。  
  
　　——尽管伤痕并未褪去，他们业已和解。


	22. Chapter 22

22.  
  
　　“父亲！”  
  
　　当某天早上，Damian气喘吁吁地冲进Bruce的书房报告秘密码头一艘精良的战舰不翼而飞时，Bruce一点都不意外。  
  
　　同时消失的还有Jason和他的弟弟。  
  
　　Bruce有些遗憾地叹了口气。而Damian看着父亲一副丝毫不紧张的模样也猜到了些什么。  
  
　　“我们不去追？”Damian还是如此问到，“我已经准备好了。那艘船还不是我们跑得最快的战舰，你知道我们可以——”  
  
　　“没必要，Damian。”  
  
　　“恕我直言，只有Todd就算加上他那个人鱼兄弟也不可能开动一艘长船，这意味着他还有帮手潜入了我们的秘密码头——”  
  
　　“Damian，”Bruce不得不打断自己的儿子，“Jason可以一个人把船开出码头。那是一艘整备完毕的新型战舰。我相信他不会暴露Wayne家的秘密码头。”  
  
　　“……你把船打理好之后留给了他，父亲。”Damian皱着眉头确认到。  
  
　　“是的。”Bruce很坦然地回答，“那是我送给Jason的一个礼物。”  
  
　　“他是个海盗。”Damian半天才吐出这么一句。  
  
　　“他是你兄弟。”Bruce沉稳不容置疑的说。  
  
　　父子俩沉默着对峙了一会儿，相似的天蓝色眼睛对视着彼此——直到Damian默默摘下他腰间已经佩戴好的武器，表示服从。  
  
　　“我以为Master Jason起码会用完早餐。”Alfred惋惜地说，“谁知道下一次他什么时候才会回家呢？”  
  
　　“谁也不知道。”Bruce拍了拍自己小儿子的肩膀，让他的小战士放松下来，“不过我想……他不会再那么抗拒回到Gotham了。”  
  
　　“天呐Jaybird你居然从Wayne领主手里偷出了一条最新的战舰！”法外者号兴奋的掌舵手此刻正满足的站在崭新的船舵前，实验这艘新船的航行能力，“你可以载入Gotham史册了哥们，从来没有人能从他手里溜出来！”  
  
　　“闭嘴干活，Roy Harper。”  
  
　　Jason不太爽的奔跑在甲板上——他很清楚确实没有人能从Bruce手里溜出来，如果不是他故意放手的话。  
  
　　现在即便Jason是船长也不得不忙于各种收紧绳索、升降船帆的基本杂活。而他美丽的大副同样在努力维持这艘船的航行，旁边则是有样学样努力帮忙的Tim。  
  
　　现在新船的甲板上只有四个船员。多亏这是艘应用了新科技的长船，而且准备得出奇的好——就像随时可以出港似的，Jason才得以带着Tim驾驶它溜出秘密码头，然后在Gotham港口边接应上Roy和Kory。  
  
　　“我们其他的船员呢？”Jason冲船另一头的Kory大喊着，海风把他的话带了过去。  
  
　　“一半在风暴中和我的船一起沉进海里了，”Kory喊回来，“另一半在海盗岛待命，如果他们没有自己解散跑光的话。”  
  
　　“所以我们还得去招募新水手。”  
  
　　“是的。”Kory拢了拢她长长的红发，露出一个雀跃的笑容，“在那之前，我们得先想好这艘新船叫什么名字。”  
  
　　Jason看了一眼升起的主帆，很满意他崭新巨大的船帆。  
  
　　而那船帆上有浅浅的Wayne家徽——  
  
　　Jason并不感到反感。他当然知道自己能那么顺利的从秘密码头开出一艘新型战舰，必然是得到了默许。  
  
　　他并没有和Bruce真正谈及过去，仿佛他们都已经察觉不可能说服彼此。但在Jason为了Tim而把自己搞得一团糟的时候，这回是Wayne家在他身边默默支撑了他。而在最后，Bruce愿意放他走，并没有再将Jason束缚在自己的准则下。  
  
　　当Jason这回驾驶着新船驶向外海时，他也不再想到水下漆黑可怖的世界，那些陈旧的怨恨。毕竟，大海又将他的兄弟还给了他——这是Jason与他的过去的另一个和解。  
  
　　“我们的船名？当然还是老样子，”  
  
　　Jason心里已经盘算着到了下一个港口要怎么给船帆上的Wayne家徽做个变形，当作他自己新船的徽记。  
  
　　“——法外者。”  
  
　　Tim趁着那三个人类兴奋地讨论如何招募新水手时溜到了桅杆附近，开始攀爬。  
  
　　他已经多少适应了人类的双腿。加上网子和绳缆的辅助，Tim可以慢慢地爬到桅杆顶部那个小小的瞭望平台上。这不太容易，但Tim仍然做到了。  
  
　　每个第一次登上桅杆顶部的人都有一种晕眩感。Tim在站直的时刻觉得自己已经脱离了脚下的世界，摇摇欲坠。当Tim把目光从桅杆挪到前方的海平线上时，几乎以为自己是在海上飞翔。  
  
　　无垠的海域在他身下飞掠向后，新的法外者号正乘风而行，鼓胀的风帆在他身前触手可及，Tim惊讶于他们前进的速度有多快。  
  
　　当他们即将脱离Gotham海域的时候，Tim看到在自己身边，一只白鸥与他平行飞翔。  
  
　　少年瞪大了蓝色的眼睛，惊讶地望着那只展翅的海鸟。现在他真正和那些飞鸟在同样的高度体验近似飞翔的感觉了。  
  
　　一个笑容在他脸上舒展开。阳光和海风不再是酷刑，而重新成为了美好的事物。那个曾经躲在浪花背后窥视着海面世界的年幼人鱼从未想过，有朝一日他会以双腿站立在人类的木头堡垒顶端。  
  
　　如果Tim仍旧能出声，他大概会放声大笑。当那和法外者号平行飞翔的白鸥振翅离开时，Tim的目光追着它延伸到了远方的海域。仿佛是正好在回应他一样，那片波涛摇撼出白色浪沫的海域传来他所熟悉的饱满高音，巨鲸的问候撕裂海风穿透而来。  
  
　　它们在各种杂乱的鲸群对话间呼喊一条人鱼，红色尾巴的小家伙。  
  
　 _我很好。你们看，我现在像只海鸟一样了。_  
  
　　Tim无法出声回答它们，他只是转向鲸群的方向，希望从那些跃出海面的巨大身影中认出几个自己最熟悉的朋友。  
  
　　“嘿那些大家伙又来了！”Roy在甲板上喊着，而Jason此刻突然想起自己的弟弟似乎消失了一段时间。  
  
　　他从船头跑到船尾，最后才想起来抬头，“噢老天你什么时候上去的？！抓稳了别掉下来！”  
  
　　“Jason，他看起来挺喜欢高处……”Kory有些无奈地看着高处的少年十分放松的姿态说，而Jason明显没听进去。  
  
　　“原地等着！别乱动！”Jason已经拽着绳缆开始往桅杆上蹿了。  
  
 _他们没有再伤害我。_  
  
　　Tim低头看着下方焦急的Jason，听话没有乱动。实际上Tim很快就适应了高处，而Jason正手忙脚乱的往上攀爬。  
  
 _——我们都与自己的命运和解了。_  
  
　　远方那些白色浪涛间的大家伙记得它们小小的朋友如何被人类带走。鲸鱼的高音仍旧在远处呼唤他。  
  
　　而Tim只能冲那些老朋友挥了挥手，像是告别。  
  
 _抱歉，我暂时不能回来了。  
  
　　大概……是几十年吧。我只会离开你们那么长时间，一个人类一生的寿命。_  
  
　　“你没事吧？抓稳！别两手都松开！一阵大风你就可能掉下去——”Jason气喘吁吁地一爬上来就一手抓住了Tim，却发现对方丝毫没有在高处害怕的迹象。  
  
　　他的兄弟只是冲紧张的Jason眨眨眼，笑意盛在那对漂亮的蓝色眼睛里。  
  
　 _我会陪着这个人类。  
  
　　对于我们来说，人类的一生又有多长呢，我可以晚些再回家。_  
  
　　“……干得不错嘛，大部分人类在第一次爬上桅杆顶的时候都只顾着两腿发抖。”Jason也笑了，“放心吧，我不会让你掉下去。”  
  
　　Tim仍旧没有开口，但他看着Jason点了点头。  
  
 _或许我反而希望这段时光能更加漫长。_  
  
　　因为当我有一天不得不回归海洋的时候——  
  
　　我大概会非常，非常地想念他。  
  
　　  
  
FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《白浪》就此完结。  
> 一部分伏线和后日谈会在《黑潮》中涉及。  
> 《黑潮白浪》已经出本，可走TB通贩：http://item.taobao.com/item.htm?id=27397460043&spm=a310v.4.88.1  
> 感谢阅读。


End file.
